You were always there beside me
by astrozombie50
Summary: Ryan has came out of the closet last year and under went a lot of teasing, taunting, and bullying. But This year his senior year isnt as bad. He has fallen for Troy Bolton.This is TroyRyan Slash!
1. Chapter 1

This story is TroyxRyan Slash!

I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters in it.

**IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE THAT I COULDN'T SEE THAT YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE BESIDE ME**

**Narrator:** Ryan Evans has always known he was gay. He's known it as long as he can remember. Ever since the school found out about it everyone has taunted, tortured, bullied, and even hurt him. But there was always that one person that kept Ryan going. Troy Bolton. The basketball guy, the guy that stole the role of Arnold in Twinkle Town, and the school's star athlete. Ryan has had a crush on Troy ever since elementary school. He knows he and Troy cannot be together and it hurts him everyday, but for some reason Ryan seems to go on. Sharpay (his twin sister) was self absorbed and selfish, but ever since the taunting and teasing started happening to Ryan, she's been doing the best she could to protect him. And the story begins here Ryan's senior year.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

Sharpay was driving while I was sitting in the front seat. The school sure looks bigger. God I don't get what the point is? I might as well be dead. _But Troy… Troy fucking Bolton_. If only he was… No that will never happen. Why is it that every guy I end up falling for end up in ruins? I remember my last relationship. God what a horrible experience. His name was Daryn. All he ever wanted out of me was sex, sex, and more sex. I refused. I wasn't ready to lose my virginity to a sex hungered asshole. But why can't I have a _sweet guy like Troy_? He's_ so perfect… so beautiful. His tanned skin, shaggy brown hair, and his deep blue eyes. Why have I fallen so hard for someone who only sees me for a fag? _Troy's never made fun of me for my sexuality and he's never really acknowledged me either. It's probably because Sharpay always scares him away. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but ever since I came out she's been overprotective of me. I guess it's pretty rare to see that side of Sharpay. "Hey you okay there?" Sharpay asked. My train of thought just crashed. "Oh I'm fine. Just thinking. And I guess I'm a little nervous since it's the first day of school and all." I said. "Well if anyone says anything to you or even touches you, you tell me and I will fucking kick there ass. Ryan I know I've been a little over protective of you, but ever since you came out and the way you've been treated,… well I just worry about you, I mean you're my brother and I just want you to be okay and safe." She replied. "I totally understand Sharpay, it's just, well… you know ever since I broke up with Daryn-" I replied, but Sharpay interrupted. "Ryan the asshole beat you when you _refused _to sleep with him! I had to fucking kick him in the balls when he tried to beat you for breaking up with him. Look I understand your lonely and I will do my best to try to help you out with that situation, but I think you should focus more on something else that doesn't involve relationships and whatnot. I'm only trying to keep you from getting hurt. "I understand that, but cant you see that I get hurt every fucking day! You don't know what its like to want something you cant have!" I yelled. "Want something you cant have? I don't understand?" Sharpay said. We pulled into the senior parking lot and Sharpay found a spot, then parked. Sharpay turned the ignition off. "Never mind. It's nothing." I mumbled. "Don't you dare! I know its something. What is it? Ryan tell me! I'm your freaking twin sister!" Sharpay yelled. "ughhh Just leave it." "No! Ryan spit it out now!" "_**I FUCKING LOVE TROY BOLTON OK**_!" I screamed. The car remained silent for about five minutes. The look on Sharpays face was kind of weird. It was a mixture of shock, worried, and scared. "Lets just go to class okay?" I said grabbing my things and getting out of the car. Sharpay got out too and locked it. We got to the front doors of East High. I pulled the handle and walked into the hallway. As Sharpay and I were walking down the hall to get our class locater everyone wouldn't stop staring. It was awkward and annoying at the same time. I could hear whispers saying _"Look the Ice Queen and her loyal Faggot."_We finally got to the office where out locaters where held and picked ours up. My classes were this:

1. Pre-Calculus

2. English Lit

(Free Period)  
3. European History

4. Chorus

(lunch)  
5. Drama advanced

I only have five classes since its senior year. The only classes Sharpay and I had together were 4th and 5th period. Oh well. The bell rings. Ugh I hate math, and its in the freaking morning! I walked in the direction of my first class waving bye to Sharpay.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Troy! What are your classes?" Chad asked. God I cant stand him. All he ever does is talk crap on people. Especially _homosexuals_. If only I could tell somebody. I hate keeping this all to myself. I don't think I can keep this bottled up any longer. It's hard. "Troy? You still there man?" Chad asked again. "Oh sorry. Umm lets see my classes are:

1. Pre-Calculus

2. European History

(free period)  
3. English Lit.  
4. Chorus

(lunch)  
5. Drama Advanced

"What? We don't have any classes together! Who am I going to cheat off of?" Chad freaked. Thank God. I don't think I could have been able to have any classes with him without screaming my lungs out. "Looks like your going to have to work for your grade." I said back. The bell rings. I headed towards my first class. I hate math. As I walked into my new 1st period the teacher said "Okay my children, since you are now all seniors… well most of you anyways, I will allow you to pick your own seats." And without thinking I walked to the back of the room and picked a desk. As I sat down I looked around to see who I was sitting by and to my right was Ryan. _God he's so cute._ I know he came out last year, but there is no way he'd ever date a guy like me. Plus I don't think I could take the pressure of everyone knowing that _I'm gay_. But he's so damn _beautiful._ Maybe I should get to know him. God why am I so nervous? Well here it goes…. "Hey Ryan. How was your summer?" I asked.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I picked a seat in the back of the class so no one would notice me. As I sat down Troy walked into the class. Great… It looks like I'm not going to be staring at the board this year. I chuckled to myself. And then and there Troy sat in the desk to my left. Oh god. And Troy looked at me and asked me "Hey Ryan. How was your summer?" "Uhh ummm it was uh.. It was great." I said. That was a total lie, but what else was I supposed to say? Oh and my ex-boyfriend nearly beat me to death for refusing his sexual needs. Ya right like he's open minded…. But then again he is talking to me… God he's _so hot_. I cant help it but stare into his eyes. "How was yours Troy?" I asked. "It was pretty boring. Basketball and singing. Interesting combination huh?" He said. I laughed. The bell rang again. And the teacher started to speak. It was weird, as soon as the teacher started speaking I just dozed off to sleep.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

God he looks _so cute_ when he's sleeping. Maybe I should just ask him to hang out at lunch with me. I just want to get to know him better. No one said it was against the law to have a gay friend. Plus I might be able to help him climb back up the social ladder and stop all the teasing and taunting. And maybe I could have someone to talk to. Someone who can relate with me, maybe even possibly a a new boyfriend… or most likely best friend. It was about five minutes before the bell rang and Ryan woke up. I saw his class schedule and it looks like we have 1st, 4th, and 5th together. "It's about time you woke up. You practically missed everything the teacher said. Haha" I said to him. "haha yeah. Well who can stay awake this early in the morning… and in a math class?" Ryan said. "That's true. So it looks like we have a couple of classes together. Hey maybe we should hang out at lunch? Like me and you. There's something I really want to talk to you about. Meet me up in the science gardens on the roof okay?" I asked him. God that took every ounce of courage to ask. "Sure. Definantly." Ryan replied.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

Did he just say that? **I must be dreaming!** I wonder what he wants to talk about? Who cares I'm going to be with **_Troy Bolton_**! But… but what if it's a set up? I guess I'll just have to take my chances. Bell rings. "Well I'll see you in 4th period. See ya later man." Troy said as he got up. "Bye…" Most of the day went by fast. As I was walking to the choir room I noticed Troy walked in. Why am I so nervous? It's singing. Troy and I hardly said a word to each other in that class. Probably because I was practically in Sharpay's shadow the whole time. But she didn't seem to notice the eye contact me and Troy were giving each other, actually no one noticed. Wow time sure goes by fast. There's about 3 minutes till lunch. Sharpay asked me "Hey how has you day been so far? Any jackasses I should know about?" "To be honest today has been fine. No teasing or bullying. Really most people have been really nice to me. I think I got one or two name callers, but nothing I can't handle." I told her. "Hey about what you said about you know who… Look Troy's a really nice guy, but I'm pretty sure he's straight though. Don't fall for him too hard. I'm sure he'd be friends with you though… He's been nice to me. He's in my 2nd and 3rd periods and we talked and he has nothing against gay people. The tone of his voice made me trust him." She said. "Ya he talked to me in first. I'm going to be gone at lunch. I'm going to talk to my Calculus teacher about some extra help if I ever get behind in math. You know its senior year and all and I don't want to fail. So I'm going to take any help I can get." I said hoping she wouldn't figure out I was lying. "Okay that's a good idea. Bell rings I guess I will see you in Darbus' class. Be careful hun." She said waving goodbye. And I started for the science gardens.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Me and Ryan didn't talk much in chorus, but we made a lot of eye contact. Plus I didn't want to scare Sharpay into thinking I was kidding about our whole talk in 2nd and 3rd period. I hope she believed everything I said. It was all true too. About being open minded and helping Ryan climb the social ladder. She knows I still have the school wired and I can help stop a lot of the discrimination. And I'm going to do my best. For the guy that I am falling for. Ryan Evans. The bell just wrang… _I guess I should make my way to the gardens. I don't want to keep Ryan waiting…_

**(End of Chapter One)**

I know it was kind of slow, but there will be a sex scene or two…. Anyways this is my first story on fan fiction. Please review. Also I would like to thank a couple of people. I had a few inspirations and they are:

**_Dark Angel Kira _**

**_Disney-Kid_**

**_FallingWithGrace_**

**_sharpayxevans_**

****

This was my first story I put up here. Please review. Oh and I know its rated M, but there will be EXTREMELY GRAPHIC SEX SCENES LATER ON! Like soon! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**THOUGHT I WAS ALONE WITH NO ONE TO HOLD BUT…**

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I started for the stairs. Its like there's a million butterflies flying everywhere in my stomach. Why am I so nervous? Maybe its because it's not what I'm expecting. Maybe it is a set up. No. It cant be. Troy's not like that. He wouldn't. As the stairs finally ended I up in front of duel glass doors. I walked through them and it revealed a beautiful garden filled with all sorts of flowers and plants. Why here? Why such a romantic place? I could think of a million other secluded places. But why the Science Club's garden? I walked towards the bench and waited.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I thought asking him to hang out at lunch was hard, but boy was I wrong! Its like every step I climb to get the gardens, another knot ties in my stomach. I just don't know how to say it. How do I start the conversation? I don't want to come off too strong. And I defiantly do not want to give him the idea that it's a set up. The stairs ended and I was in front of the glass doors. I walk through and there I see him. The sunlight shining in his face. _God the light makes his eyes sparkle_. His eyes finally meet mine and with a simple nod I go and sit next to him on the bench.

"Hey Ryan." I said barely hearing my words.

"Hey." Ryan said.

He looks like he's shaking. Why would he be shaking? Maybe he thinks I have some sort of joke up my sleeve. Oh god please don't let him think that.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Really I didn't mean to be long. I just tried to avoid Chad." I said breaking the silence.

"Oh its okay. So umm what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He said shaking a little more.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a little shakey…" I said trying to avoid the question.

"I'm fine. Just a little cold." Ryan replied.

His body started to calm down. I stared him in the eyes taking notice how beautiful he really is. He's absolutely flawless. Just one kiss. That's all that I want. Just one kiss…

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

Why is he staring at me like that? Oh god somethings on my face. Shit I knew I should've went to the bathroom an checked up on my face first. But wait. It's a different kind of stare. He's looking at me in a way that I've never been looked at.

"Troy?" I asked.

And as if a lightening bolt hit him, his body jolted and he quickly responded.

"Uhh umm sorry. I guess I dozed off for a little."

"It's okay. So what is that you wanted to talk about?" I asked again.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Should I just come out and say it? This is so hard, but I feel like I must tell him. I'm pretty sure it's the only way. God I love him so much. That's it. That's what that heart warming feeling is every time I am near him or every time I hear him. It's love. I'm in love with Ryan Evans. I'm just going to come out and tell him I'm gay. He may not like me, but at least I'll have someone to talk to right? Well what do I have to lose?

Actually I am putting a lot on the line by telling him this. My popularity, my friends, and practically my whole life. But its for a good cause right? It's for the boy I love. Well here I go…

_"Ryan, I'm gay."_ I said.

The look on his face was very mixed. It was a mix of astonishment, surprised, and from what I could see a little happiness.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

Oh my fucking God! Did Troy just say what I think he said? No he must have sent something else. And even if he did say what I think he said… why would he tell me?

"Your what?" I asked.

_"Gay."_ Troy said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Why the hell did I ask that. What if he changes his mind? Not like that's possible. _Troy Bolton Gay?_ I still find it hard to believe.

"Ya… I'm pretty sure." He said.

"I know this is going to sound rude Troy, but why tell me? I mean you have like about a thousand other friends to talk to. Why me? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you told me, but why me?" I asked.

I know I totally sounded like an asshole, but I couldn't think of a way to put it lightly. I wanted to know. Why is he telling me this.

"Don't worry, it doesn't sound rude at all. I guess I understand your curiosity. I told you because Ryan. Well. It's because I… uh… I…" Troy said nervously.

"You what Troy? I don't get it. You what? Just say it Troy. Whatever you tell me is safe with me." I said with the softest voice I could possibly use.

_" I… love you Ryan Evans…"_ He said looking down at the ground and started to shake.

He what? Did he just say he loved me? Why? I'm sure there's a thousand other better looking guys than me. But what if he really does. Maybe he's the answer to my prayers. I couldn't say anything. The guy of my dreams just came out to me and even told me his feelings for me. Could I ask for anything more? I couldn't say anything though. I was filled with so much bliss and happiness. "Ryan? Look I understand if you don't want to have nothing to do wi-"

I interrupted. "I'm just really shocked you know? I mean that in a good way. I mean come on what if the guy of your dreams came out to you and said he loved you?"

Troy said, _"Ryan, you are the guy of my dreams."_

I started to blush and then said, "Troy Bolton, you saved me. I love you too. I always have. Ever since the day I first saw you. Troy, I always thought I was alone, but you were there beside me. Troy?"

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. Things were better than perfect. Ryan said he loved me. All the knots in my stomach relaxed and we just gazed into each other's eyes. His deep blue eyes. He could drown me in them if he wanted, and I'd let him._ Just a kiss. Just one kiss…_

I leaned in to kiss Ryan and he let me. Our tongues intertwined. It was about a good five minutes when he slowly broke away from the kiss.

_"Troy Bolton… I love you."_ Ryan said.

_"I love you too Ryan Evans."_ I said back sweetly.

I put my hand on the side of his face and kissed him softly on the lips. He then said after the kiss…

"Troy… please don't hurt me okay? Promise me you won't hurt me. I've been hurt way too many times and I don't think I can take another _heart breaking_."

My heart sank. Who would hurt such a beautiful person such as Ryan? The thought of who ever did before angered me. But then again it is their loss. I will not hurt him.

"Ryan… I would never….._ I promise_." I said.

The bell rang.

It was time to go to 5th period.

"_Thank you Troy_." Ryan said.

I smiled back and we both headed to the stairs and down to the drama room.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

Lunch was wonderful. Even though Troy and I weren't walking too close in the hallways we kept smiling at each other. When we finally got to the drama room, we sat in desks next to each other. Sharpay walked in and sat in front of me. I wrote a note to Troy and handed it to him.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Ryan handed me a note and it said with his phone number on it:

Meet me at my house tonight at 10pm okay? I wrote down my number and put:

Okay I will. 3

I handed it to Ryan and as he read he smiled at me. I put his number in my phone and he put mine into his. Drama went by even faster. Time always seems to go by fast when I'm with him. I can't even express the way I feel about him. I just want to hold him forever. But I have a feeling that tonight will go by much faster. Why am I so scared? So what if I'm a virgin? Doesn't that make it even better? But I really have no idea what to do.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

The heart on the note put the biggest smile on my face. I hope I'm ready to do this. It feels so right. I know its right. It has to be. All of this in one day. Wow. Oh shit. Sharpay has been staring at me the whole time.

"What does the note say?" She whispered.

"Oh um…" I started to fumble my words around and Troy started to stare at me.

"Ryan's helping me out with some singing tips." Troy said.

"Oh…" Sharpay said and looked a little suspicious.

"Ya I was hoping me and Troy could do a duet if you didn't mind that is?" I threw in.

"Of course not." Sharpay said.

The look on her face seemed to be more relaxed. God I hate lying to her. But I have a feeling she'll find out sooner or later. It doesn't matter. This isn't about her, it's about me and Troy. Troy threw in a quiet laugh. Darbus started talking about plays and whatnot. It was all pretty much a basic first day with an introduction to the class and how much harder and more pressured it was going to be. But I tuned out after a while. I started to fall into my day dreams. Dreaming of Troy. Dreaming about what was going to happen tonight. I knew it wasn't a good idea to give myself away as easily as I just did, but it felt like the right thing to do. Troy. Troy and I in the same room, the same bed, and the same covers. I started to grow hard at the thought of him being inside of me. I wanted Troy Bolton. I wanted Troy Bolton badly.

Class was soon over afterwards. And Troy winked at me as he walked out the door. Sharpay and I started for the car.  
It was 1:00pm… only 9 hours…

So close yet so far…..

**(End of Chapter Two)**

The next chapter will contain a graphic sex scene. And I would like to thank all those people who gave me reviews. I also appreciate the constructed criticism you gave me **Laura** I really appreciate it. You guys rock!

I do not own High School Musical, or any of it's characters.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**This Feelings Like No Other **

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

Sharpay and I finally got into the car. God I'm so nervous. Oh crap… now I'm starting to shake. I hate that. Every time I get myself into some situation that makes me nervous, I shake. I shake violently sometimes too. Lets just hope Sharpay doesn't take notice. The car starts and we head for home. It's a really pretty day. Clear skies, lots of sun, and its not too hot or too cold… it's just perfect…. Like Troy Bolton. He's so cute. I could just think about him all day. But I'm scared. I'm scared that I rushed things a little too fast. What if I tell him I'm not ready… Will I break his heart? Will he just leave? I can't let that happen I just can't.

"Hey… you still there Ryan?" Sharpay said.

I didn't realize that we were in our neighborhood.

"Woah… sorry I just dozed off for a little bit haha" I replied.

"A little bit… more like the whole car ride home haha." Sharpay added.

We both got out of the car and headed into the house. Sharpay headed towards the kitchen for her usual exotic fruit smoothies. God I don't get how she can eat papaya. That shit is so fucking **nasty**. Ugh I feel like puking from the thought of it. I headed up stairs toward my room. I sat on the bed and just stared out my huge ass window. Then Sharpay walked in.

"You want some?" She said then took a drink of her smoothie.

"I'm okay." I said.

God I'd never drink that. Ever! Seriously someone needs her to make her smoothies for her… or at least teach her how to make a decent one. I remember the first time I tried one I was practically gagging to death._ Ewww_ the thought of it is killing me.

"Well, I will be in my room studying." She said and walked out.

Ha. Sharpay studying! Maybe studying herself in the mirror. She'd practically die without one. It's kind of funny. Man I'm tired. I started for the covers looking at the clock. It was 1:35pm. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I headed towards my car. Right as I am trying to open the door, I swear to god I hear the voice of _Satan calling_:

"Troy! Wait up! Troooooooooooooy!"

It was Chad. Dammit. What do I have to do now? Run to my car? God he's so fucking annoying sometimes. Wait let me correct myself. ALL THE TIME.

"Ya Chad? What do you want I'm kind of in a hurry?" I said bitterly.

"Lets hangout today. See a movie or even possibly play some hoops?" Chad asked.

"Sorry man, I can't I've got plans." I answered.

"What? With who? Doing what? When? Where? I thought we were best friends?" Chad said.

"First of all Chad I have other friends. I don't always have to be around you. Anyways I'm kind of in a hurry. I'll talk to you later. See ya man." I said.

"Fine…" Chad said with a slight bitter tone.

Wow he wasn't to happy to hear the reality of our friendship. Whatever he's going to have to find out sooner or later that I can't stand him. I got into my car and headed for home. I finally get home and pull into the driveway. I turn the car off and headed inside and towards my room. Lets see what do I have for homework… surprisingly nothing. Well it is the first day of school. I looked at the clock. It's 2:21pm. Wow 7 hours… Why am I so worried? It's going to be perfect… Well I hope it will be. It's only the first freaking day of school. How can this be perfect. Somehow rushing into something like this worried the crap out of me. Thinking about this gets me pretty tired. I climb on top of my bed and drift off to sleep.

I woke up a couple of times during my nap, but I always ended up back asleep…

_RING… RING… RING…_

My cell phone wakes me up… Holy shit I slept for a long ass time. It's 8:55pm! Whose calling at this hour? Not that its late I just hate talking on the phone. I look and its Gabriella. Oh man this is going to be awkward. I pick up the phone and answer.

"Hey Gabi" I said.

"Hey Troy… I didn't see you at school today… How was your first day?" She asked.

"_It was interesting_. But nothing out of the ordinary. What about yours?" I asked.

I hate lying to her. We had a thing last year, but it ended fast. She never knew about my sexual orientation or even hinted at it either. It just didn't work out. It never would have lasted considering the circumstances. So in the end we just became good friends.

"Well lets see… I'm in all honors classes. I hate it Troy. Why can't I be like normal instead of this freaky genus girl." Gabi said.

"Your not a freaky genus girl. I thought we went over this? You should know better. No one really cares about cliques anymore. So what if you're a little smart. I think it's cool and plus you'll get into a bunch of great colleges!" I said hoping to get her off this ridiculous topic.

"Ya I guess your right. Well I better be heading to bed. Goodnight Troy." Gabriella replied.

"G'night." I said back to her hanging up the phone.

God is that all she wanted to call for? She's almost as bad as Chad. I mean don't get me wrong I love Gabriella, but she can be such an idiot sometimes. Oh shit… that conversation was a little bit longer than expected. It's 9:20pm. It takes me a good 20 minutes to get to Ryan's house. I run to the bathroom and fix up my hair. God I don't think I can go through with this. I'm so scared and I don't even know what to do or how to do it… Troy heads down the stairs quietly sneaking out the front door so he wouldn't wake his parents. He made it to his car and started for Ryan's house.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I woke up suddenly. How long was I asleep for? I looked at the clock and it said 9:35pm. Oh shit… wow… I got up and looked in the mirror and my hair was all messed up. As if right then and there as I made eye contact with myself I remembered…** Troy**!… Crap Troy's on his way probably! I ran to the bathroom and freshened up. I don't think I can go through with this. I pushed things way to fast. Why am I having all these doubts all of the sudden? I finish getting ready and take glance at the clock. It's 9:45pm. I go to sit on my bed and right as I sit down my phone rings. It's Troy. I pick it up and answer.

"Hey… I'm here answer your front door." Troy said.

"Okay I'm on my way down." I said back and hung up.

I walk down stairs. My heart starts to beats faster and faster. God I think I'm making a mistake, but I need to keep Troy happy. Even if that means giving myself up. I get to the front door and open it. Troy is standing right in front of me. We stare at each other eye to eye. He leans in and gives me a hug and a _light kiss_ on the lips. _I love it when he kisses me on the lips. It feels so beautiful. I grab his hand and we head towards my room_. We start up the stairs. Finally after what seemed like a million stairs we head into my room. He goes and sits on the bed and I close and lock the door.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Fuck I'm scared. I don't want to break his heart, but I don't think I can go through with this. I mean it was hard enough telling him how I felt, how the hell am I supposed to make love to him. I mean don't get me wrong I want too, but I don't think I'm ready. We headed up the stairs and into his room. I sit on his bed as he closes and locks the door.

_"Troy? Remember when I made you promise that you wouldn't hurt me?"_ He asked.

_"Ya. I ment every word."_ I said back.

_"Troy, I'm not ready… I'm sorry. Don't be mad or disappointed. If you don't want to speak to me I...__"_

_  
_I interrupted, "Oh god Ryan, don't even think like that. I was thinking about the same thing. I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean this is all happening so fast you know? Look I personally feel that we should at least get to know each other a little better before we rush into something like this. Don't you think so?"

He looked so relieved once I said that. And with his reaction I felt relieved also. It was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Thank God. I'm so glad you feel this way too… Thank you Troy… thank you for being so understanding." Ryan said.

_"You don't need to thank me. I will always wait for you. I love you Ryan." I said sweetly_.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

With those three small words I just had to kiss him. I leaned in and before our lips were about to touch I said:

_"I love you too Troy Bolton."_

And we kissed. It was about a good 7 minutes when he slowly broke away from the kiss. And Troy started to speak.

"I guess I should get going."

He stands up and stretches. I get up too. Now we are staring eye to eye. Oh how I love his eyes. There gorgeous. I give him another kiss on the lips and a hug. His grip is so firm. It makes me feel so safe and loved. I don't ever want him to let go of me. I stare at him, my chin resting on his chest.

_"I love you, be careful driving home."_ I said.

He looks down on me and says, _"I love you too. And don't worry I will."_

He then kisses me on the forehead. I walk him down quietly to his car. And watch him drive away. This night ended up better than I expected. Oh how I love him.

_"Goodbye love"_ I whispered to the him in the car as he was driving away.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I love him. I can't live without him. Ryan is my light, my life, and most of all my love. I finally make it home. I sneak up to my room. I didn't realize I had my phone on silent and I had one missed call. It was from Chad and he left a voicemail.

"Hey Troy, It's Chad. Sorry about earlier. Troy I need you to call me back as soon as possible. I really need to talk to you. It's pretty urgent. Please call me back as soon as you can. Bye."

Wow that was weird. He sounded really serious. Ha Chad? Serious? I laughed at the thought. I glanced at my alarm clock. It's now 10:45pm. I guess I'll give Chad a call. I mean he says its urgent. I pick up my cell and call Chad's phone. It only took one ring until he answered.

"Troy! You called!" Chad said enthusiastically.

"Ya. Sorry I took a while to respond. It was on silent. So what is it you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"This is really hard for me Troy. Please don't hang up on me. Just please listen. _I'm **gay** Troy. I have always known about my sexuality. And **I love you and only you Troy Bolton**_." He said.

What the hell? I was practically paralyzed. Also kind of disgusted at the same time. **Ew** Chad has a thing for me. But that wasn't the point. I don't see why I didn't see it the whole time. His obsessive compulsiveness he had with me. Wow this is awkward. I really don't know what too say. I stayed silent for a while. What the hell am I supposed to say. Oh sorry Chad I'm taken by a wonderful guy named Ryan Evans and I'm madly in love with him. That would probably kill him. But I still can't get over the fact that it's Chad. The guy who annoyed the crap out of me all summer and today. The guy who made fun of Ryan for being gay. The fucking hypocrite. But then again I guess I kind of understand the situation. But this is really fucking weird. But all I can think about is Ryan. _He deep blue eyes, his angelic facial figures, his light blonde hair, and his flawless body. Oh how I want Ryan to be with me right now_. But it's Chad. The silence is broken when Chad speaks.

"Troy? You still there?" He asked.

"Ya I'm still here. I'm just a little shocked and all. Chad I don't know what to say, but… Chad look I don't want to break you heart or anything, but Chad… I can't be with you. It's not right." I said.

I tried to put that as lightly as possible. God I wish I would have known that this was coming. Oh I can't wait to tell Ryan about this.

"I understand. Lets just pretend this never happened okay?" he asked.

_Dammit. I still want to tell Ryan. I want to hold Ryan and kiss Ryan. I want to do it in front of Chad so he can understand why I can't be with him. I know it sounds mean, but there's no other way he would understand._

"Alright. Don't worry about it man. I won't tell. We'll just pretend this never happened." I said. "Hey I have to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow k?"

"Ya, of course. See ya man. Bye." Chad said and then hung up.

I hope he's okay. _But I have this sudden urge to be with Ryan_. I mean more than ever. I really want to tell him about this. Incase Chad ever tries anything on me. And Ryan happens to walk in at the wrong place and time. With my luck I bet that will happen. I want to call Ryan up right now. I want to tell him, but my angel is probably asleep. I get into my boxers and I put on a white t-shirt and crawl into the covers.

"What a night… Ryan I know you probably can't hear me, but_ I love you baby. Sweet dreams_." I whispered and drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

**(End of Chapter Three)**

Ha… I bet you guys were totally not expecting that. I'm totally sorry for the last chapter. I was sort of in a rush to right that one. It was right before I had work and all through work I kept thinking about how bad it was. So I decided to slow things down a bit. I hope you liked that little twist I put in there… I love it! Oh and I would like to thank everyone for warning me about the sex scene. I'm not sure when I will put one in yet. But There will be one I promise! And when you want it I will email it to you.

Please review.

**_You guys still rock._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note:_**

I know ever since chapter 2 of Troy/Ryan Slash stories I've been writing things have been going super fast. I apologize about that. I had no intentions of ruining that. I am extremely disappointed with chapter 2 and now I have to find a way to try and slow it down. I regret writing chapter 2 the way I did, but I have to live with it. I tried my best to try and slow down the pace of the story in chapter 3. I hope the this chapter will be somewhat better than the last two.

_**Here's a little background information:**_

Also, I really appreciate all the reviews, including all of the constructed criticism. I know I've made Ryan and Troy seem to only care about themselves and no one else. I didn't really mean for it to come out that way. But there's something you have to understand and that is: When I write these stories, its like another way out. My own way of escaping reality. I don't have a bad family life or anything, but I am gay and not out to my family and most of my friends. And I've been experiencing some pretty tough problems. A majority of my friends don't really know about my sexual orientation so I have been keeping it a secret for quite sometime. And since they all have boyfriends and girlfriends and I'm usually left alone all the time I write down what I would want to experience and feel. I know it sounds cheesy and dramatic, but please believe me it is hard. And the few friends that do know about my orientation, well they say they care and there always there for me, but not exactly true. But basically what I'm saying is: When I write these stories I put a lot of what I would want to experience. I am trying to put myself in Ryan's shoes. Me and the character of Ryan are nothing alike, but I would love to experience what he is experiencing with Troy in my story. Well the good stuff at least. Thank you for hearing me out. I hope I at least made some clarity to my writing.

This has been an "_emo-Jason_" moment. haha

**I WANT YOU TO KNOW…**

**Troy's P.O.V.**

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…BEEP…_

God, I hate the sound of alarm clocks. There so freaking annoying. It's 6:15am and it's time to shower. I yawn and stretch. Then I head towards the bathroom and turn the shower on and walk to the sink. It's a somewhat mild morning. Not too bad. I pick up the toothbrush and put toothpaste on it, then start to brush. As soon as I finished that I used mouthwash and gargled. Daily routine. God it takes so long. I just want to sleep. I pull off my t-shirt and then my boxers and throw them to the side. I step into the hot water shooting out of the showerhead. It feels so good. As the hot water trickles down my back and I start to think of Ryan. I just saw him last night and I miss him. I just want to be with him… and even shower with him… _My hand started to sink lower and lower…_

"_Oh god… Ryan… oh Ryan… I want you so bad… Ryan….. I'm about to cuuuhhhhh ughhhhhh…_" Troy moaned.

As soon as I finished I realized I the water was still going and I still had to finish showering. I wash my hair and body wash. After about 15 minutes I get out of the shower and dry off. Hmm what to wear what to wear? I want to look good for Ryan… As if a jolt of lightening hit me, I remembered. Chad! The phone call! What if he finds out about me and Ryan? He'll never forgive me. I need to talk to him. I'll call him after school and we'll talk. I really don't want to hurt him. It's 6:45am. Shit I'm running late! I pick out a dark blue polo-shirt and blue jeans. I put on my socks and shoes and run to my car and rush off to school.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I fell asleep like 15 minutes after Troy left. I then woke up at 5:45am. I walk into my bathroom and yawn. Sharpay then comes in and starts talking.

"So… Ryan… What did you do last night?" She asked.

"Nothing, why?" I replied.

Oh shit. Crap this isn't good. But we were so fucking quiet! How could she know?

"Ryan, I'm not stupid. I know Troy was here. There's something your not telling me and you going to tell me now." She demanded.

**SLAM!** I shut my bathroom door in her face. God I feel so bad for doing that. I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later… Hopefully much later… The door flies open and Sharpay is standing there with angry eyes. She then yells

**_"Oh hell no you did not just do that!"_**

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. She totally sounded like Queen Latifa when she said that. Hmm I'll try the ever so famous _Ryan Evans Puppy Face_. My lips and eyes start to sadden and Sharpay then says

"God Dammit Ryan spit it out! That doesn't work!" She yelled.

Shit! What the hell do I do know. I'm all out of ammo. Crap crap crap crap! I guess I should just tell her the truth.

"Fine… you got me Shar…Well… Troy and I… we're kind of well together." I said.

"Did you guys have…" She was about to ask, but I interrupted

"No! We weren't ready. He kissed me. He kissed me so delicately. It was wonderful Shar. I don't think you understand how happy he makes me feel."

She looked shocked. It was like it was all too much at once, but now the expression on her face is changing. It's not exactly sympathetic, but not pissed. It's more calm. She smiled at me and then said

"Ryan, please, and I'm begging you, please be careful. I love you and you know that, but if he hurts you, I swear to God I will be on him like a fat boy on cake!"

I loved how she used a 50 cent lyric to show how dedicated she was to trying to protect me.

"I will Sharpay. Thank you for being so understanding. I love you sis." I said and reached in for a hug.

"I love you too sweetie." she said and opened her arms allowing me to hug.

I don't think I could have asked for a better sister… even though she can't make smoothies for crap. Sharpay walks out of my bathroom and heads into hers. I start the shower and start to do all the oral hygiene requirements. By 6:30am me and Sharpay were both on the way to school. I head towards my first period class excited to be with Troy. As I walk in he's not there. Where could he be? Well class doesn't start for another 5 minutes. I take my seat and pull out my stuff on the desk. During the five minutes the class starts to fill up, but still no Troy. Okay I'm a little worried. What if he didn't make it home last night? Oh shit. About another 2 minutes later Troy barges through the door and the teacher says "Nice of you to join us. Take you seat Mr. Bolton."

Troy sits down and he and I both laughed at his tardiness.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

God I hate being late. But once I sat down I felt so much better because I was with Ryan. One look on his face makes me forget all of my problems. Me and him kept passing notes back and forth. I told him to meet me up in the Science Gardens during free period. He said he would.

The day went by pretty fast. Really fast. Once free period came around I headed towards the gardens. As I reach the glass doors at the end of the stairs I see Ryan standing outside looking around at the different flowers. I go behind him and cover his eyes and say,

_"Guess who?"_

"haha Troy!" He says with excitement.

I pull my hands out of his eyes and he turns around and kisses me on the lips. Chad! I need to tell him about Chad!

"Hey Ryan, Chad called me last night. And he told me that he was gay and that he loved me." I said.

_"Oh…"_ He sounded disappointed.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

As I was standing in the gardens hands cover my eyes. I know who it is instantly.

_"Guess who?"_

haha Troy!" I said with excitement.

He uncovers my eyes and I kiss him. He looks a little concerned, but happy to see me at the same time. He then says,

"Hey Ryan, Chad called me last night. And he told me that he was gay and that he loved me."

_"Oh…"_ I said.

He wants to be with Chad doesn't he? I should have known this was too good to be true. I then sadly say,

"I understand Troy. It makes sense to me. Don't worry Troy I won't interfere."

"No! It's not that at all!" He says and grabs my arm as I try to walk a way. "Ryan, I am telling you this because I am afraid he's going to make a move on me if he finds out I'm gay. I just want you to know that. Because if you ever walked in at the wrong time… well you know. _But Ryan, my heart belongs to you and only you. I love you_."

It was like the butterflies in my stomach were running to the walls. It felt so good when he told me he loved me. I'm glad he told me about Chad.

I then say, "_I love you too_."

He reaches down to kiss me. Are tongues start to intertwine, except this was sweeter, more passionate, and even more beautiful than any other kiss he has ever given me. It's like I'm flying. But then Troy all of a sudden breaks a way. Except this time he didn't break a way from the kiss slowly. It was sudden and hard. Something's wrong. I then turn my head and see Chad standing there staring at us. Oh shit.

**"Troy! How could you! You no good fucking liar!"** Chad yelled.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I broke away from the kiss as I heard the glass doors slam. It was Chad. Oh shit. Chad caught us! He started to yell,

**"Troy! How could you! You no good fucking liar!"**

In the calmest voice I could possibly make I said, "Chad, I didn't lie to you."

"What? Your so full of shit! You practically told me you were straight. And then I go and find you with this fucking piece of shit!" He yelled out.

"Don't you dare call him anything like that!" I started to get angry. " I never told you I was straight. I remember the conversation clearly. And I said I can't be with you. It's not right. That's what I said. I didn't say I wasstraight.Look Chad,I'm in love with someone else."

"Your in love with this no good fashion freak! Why him? We have something so much better. We have a lot more in common! We've been best friends ever since elementary school!" Chad continued to yell.

_Ryan just held on to me tighter. He was scared. I could feel it. He won't hurt you Ryan. I won't let him. Ryan know you can't read my mind, but I love you and I will always protect you. Ryan Evans I love you with all my heart._

"Look Chad, I'm sorry. I'm sure there are other guys out there. Ryan has my heart and Ryan only. I'm sorry…" I said.

His facial expression looked envious, jealous, and angry. He started walking towards me and Ryan. Ryan's grip starts to tighten. I do my best to try to pull him behind me, but its no good. Chad throws a swing at what I think is me. I guess I deserve it, but I never ment for it to be like this. It's like slow motion. I watch his fist head towards my face, but then heads into a different direction. Then all of a sudden everything went fast. I tried to block the punch, but I wasn't fast enough. **Chad's fist hit Ryan on the side of his head** and I felt Ryan's grip loosen and watched his body fall to the ground. Chad then stomps out and leaves the gardens. I forget about Chad and worry about Ryan. I kneel down next to him holding him feeling where he got hit and stroking his hair.

"_Ouch… that guy can punch_.." Ryan says in a low tone.

"Oh my god Ryan! Are you okay?" I asked him.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

Everything had happened so fast. First I see Chad staring at us, then next thing you know him and Troy are yelling back in forth and lastly His fist goes for the side of my head. God that hurt.

"I'm fine Troy, Really I am." I said. He kissed me on the cheek.

Troy then lifted me up and we walked towards the bench. He started to say,  
"Oh God Ryan, I am so sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt. I was hoping he'd find out lightly and take it lightly. Ryan I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry…"

Next thing you know Troy was holding me. His grip had gotten tighter. Even if he couldn't protect me from the punch I still felt safe. I was in Troy's arms. It didn't matter because I was with the guy I loved.

"Don't worry about it Troy. I'm okay I really am. And you did protect me. You are now too. Troy it's okay. Really it is." I said trying to calm him down.

The bell rang. It was time for me and Troy to part from each other. I hated this part. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him again that I was fine. We walked down the stairs and headed for our classes. I walked into my history class and sat in the back where my seat was. Next thing you know I remember something. Chad sits in front of me! Shit! Chad walks in giving me the dirties look I've ever seen from someone. He takes his seat in front me and says in a whisper,

**"Fuck you Ryan Evans, Fuck you for ruining me life and stealing my one love…"**

**(End of Chapter Four)**

I totally had no idea where I was going with the last chapter. And I thought of the idea of making Chad gay. It gives me more of a story to work with. I'm pretty sure that some people were thinking that Ryan was going to catch Chad kissing Troy… nope. Well I would love to thank all those who left reviews. I take all of the reviews into consideration. Especially the ones who leave constructed criticism and there opinions. I really appreciate it. It means a lot.

I would love to thank some of these artists for helping me out with their reviews:

Dragon Pants

Disney-Kid

Braids21

Mondler4EvEr

I would also like to give a big thanks to:

Ryan.Evans.Is.King

You review really helped me out. I'm doing my best to make Ryan and Troy care about others also. Thanks you guys!


	5. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**_: I have been having major writer's block. I mean major. Also the ever so famous "Science Gardens" that I have in the story are actually in the movie. It's when Troy and Gabriella have their "Just like Kindergarten" conversation. I just don't know what they're called exactly. 

**I'VE NEVER HAD SOMEONE THAT KNOWES ME LIKE YOU DO**

**Troy's P.O.V.**

After leaving the gardens, I was worried. Worried about Ryan. What if Chad decides to hurt him when I'm not with him. How will I be able to protect you, Ryan? I want you in my arms right now. The feelings you left me with during that kiss that was rudely interrupted by Chad are still running through me. I have butterflies and I can still feel your lips on mine. The taste of him still lingers inside my mouth and those eyes pierce my mind and thoughts. Ryan Evans I want you on my side.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

As Chad said those words I felt the terror rush through my entire body. I was scared. Where's Troy when you need him. I don't get what his problem is, I didn't do anything! It's not my fault that Troy has feelings for me and not him. Not that I'm complaining. A few seconds later the bell rang and Chad turned around. The teacher started to talk about British History and the Magna Carta, then he handed out some worksheets. Since the desks were arranged in rows I was directly behind Chad. As I expected, Chad didn't give me the worksheet. Anger, frustration, and fear started to mix together. It's not my fault. Why the hell can't he just understand that Troy doesn't want to be with him. Why! The period went by extremely slow, but when the bell rang I felt a rush of relief. I grabbed my things and headed for the door. As I made out the door I started to rush to my chorus class. Troy was going to be there and I could tell him about Chad. Troy is my safe haven. If I have by my side I have nothing to fear. I just want to be in his arms so bad. As I started in the direction of my next class I felt something grab my arm and it grabbed it hard.

"You're coming with me." Chad said.

"Let me go Chad…your hurting me…" I told him while trying to break free from his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"You think this is pain? Guess what? Your wrong." He said and we headed in the opposite direction.

He wouldn't let me break free. No matter how hard I tried he would always just re-adjust his grip and hold onto my arm tighter. We started to come close to the doors and Chad crashed through them. We ended up outside and the sunlight blinded my vision. I had to squint and couldn't see where we were headed. Chad gripped my arm even tighter.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

I heard Chad open doors and I opened my eyes from my squint. The locker room. It was empty and extremely silent, minus the echoing of the closing doors. I was then dragged by the lockers.

"Look Chad, I'm sorry that Troy doesn't have feelings for you. It's not my fault." I said.

"Don't give me that shit. You stole him from me you fucking freak!" Chad screamed.

Chad's arm raised towards my head and he then grabbed my hair. Next thing I knew the side of my head hit the locker and it hit it hard. Tears started to fall from my eyes. It hurt so bad. I couldn't scream though. I want Troy. I want Troy here to help me from this pain.

Chad then grabs my hair once more and throws my head into the locker again, except this time I felt blood trickle down my forehead. My back started to feel cold, but this time it was in specific spots. It was like a bunch of straight lines on my back where being formed and it was cold. The smell of spray paint was in the air. I was then dragged outside and I caught a glimpse of what was on my back. The word **FAG **was spray painted on the back of my shirt. He shoved me onto the pavement and he ran away. I tried to limp my way to the chorus room hoping I'd make it, but my eyelids started to grow heavy and the pain was getting worse. I was so exhausted. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

**(End of Chapter 5)**

I don't have much to say about this chapter. I know it was short and I hate the fact that I had writers block. If your wondering what happened to me, this chapter kind of describes it. Minus the guy pissed off about me stealing he's love. Just the locker room scene is what I went through… Anyways I want to say thank you to all of your reviews and messages. I am going through an even tough time, but I will be strong. It's hard, but I can make it. And sorry for not having **Sharpay's P.O.V. **I'm just really exhausted at the moment with everything that has happened this past week and I just need some rest. I'll try to have a longer and most likely more dramatic chapter up within the week.


	6. Chapter 7

**I CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF OF YOU**

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Where the hell is Ryan? It's been at least a good 20 minutes since class has started. It's not like him to miss class, especially a class that we have together. I glance over to my right and I see Sharpay walking towards me.

"Hey Sharpay… You okay?"

She looks really worried. Seeing the concern in her eyes made me worry about Ryan even more. He doesn't just ditch class like that. It's not like him.

"Troy… have you seen Ryan at all today?" She asked.

"Well I saw him during free period, but that was it. I'm kind of worried Shar. It's not like him to not show up to class. Especially this class." I said

"I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. Troy I'm really worried. This is his second favorite class and I know Ryan wouldn't ditch, well at least without letting me know."

The teacher walks towards Sharpay and I and asks,

"Ms. Evans, is your brother here today?" Mr. Roberts asked.

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

I don't know what to say. What if Ryan really ditched? I don't want to get him into any trouble. Troy was staring at me intensely. His eyes just shot right through me. I don't know what to do. Just improvise…

"Well I know Ryan came to school today, but he wasn't feeling all that well. He probably went home last period." I said.

"Oh. I hope he's alright." Mr. Roberts said.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's an Evans!" I said feeling stupid.

I hate sounding prideful. Man this is embarrassing. Ryan you owe me big this time.

"Haha of course. Carry on you two." Mr. Roberts said walking away.

I need to tell Troy I know about him and my brother. How the hell am I supposed to do that? I can't just come out and say, Oh and by the way Troy I know you and Ryan are seeing each other. I'd make Ryan look bad, and I'd look like a bitch. Well I'm kind of used to the bitch thing, but still Ryan… Here goes nothing…

"Troy?"

"Yeah"

"Do you love my brother?" I asked in a quiet tone.

My stomach started to turn. I didn't mean to just come out and say it. Crap Ryan's going to kill me.. Troy's going to think Ryan told me. What if this was supposed to be between them. Why do I have to stick my nose in places where it doesn't belong? Why am I so fucking nosey? Why am I so fucking stupid? Ughhhh

**Troy's P.O.V.**

"Do you love my brother?" Sharpay asked.

What? Where did that come from? Did Ryan tell her? What if I say the wrong answer… Fuck.

"uh… what?" I asked.

Sharpay took a deep breath and said,

"Troy, don't play stupid with me, I know about you and Ryan. He's my twin brother. And that night you came over, I saw you car outside our house. Look Troy, Ryan really likes you. No I take that back, he loves you. I know you two have only been with each other a couple of days, but don't you think your taking things kind of fast?"

"Umm.."

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

The aching in my head wouldn't stop. It was like a hammer inside my head hitting the walls. I could feel the heat from the sun hitting my back. It was hot. It was really hot. I could feel the sweat on my back sticking to my shirt.

"Ughhh…uhhhh" I groaned.

Pushing both of my arms, I try to lift myself up, but its no use the gravity just pulls me back down. I'm too weak. I need help. Think Ryan, think.

"Huh…help.." I tried to yell, but came out as a whisper.

My phone. That's it! I slip my hand in my pocket trying to ignore the aching pain and pull out my razor. Pressing the 2 button, since he's on my speed dial, I press the phone next to my ear. Even my arm is too heavy for me to lift. It's ringing.

_**RING… RING…RING…**_

**Troy's P.O.V.**

"Troy? Troy, answer me." Sharpay demanded.

As I got ready to give an answer, my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket, feeling relieved. Saved by the phone. I looked on the small screen and Ryan was calling!

"It's Ryan." I said.

"Just don't let it ring! Answer it!" Sharpay replied impatiently.

"Ryan, where are you?" I asked.

_"Troy… please help me…. I'm outside the boy's locker room… Troy… puh… please hurry…"_ Ryan said weakly and then hung up.

"Shit! Sharpay, Ryan's hurt! We need to go!" I told her.

As I said those words to her, I saw a jolt of terror and concern hit her. Sharpay started to shake. What's up with the Evan's and shaking?

"Where is he?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

"Outside the boy's locker room." I said grabbing her wrist and directing her out the door.

We ran through, what seemed like a never ending hallway until reaching the backdoor. As the sunlight hit our faces, we saw Ryan and another figure running towards him. Except the figure was pretty far away.

"Ryan!" Sharpay and I both yelled.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I heard Troy and Sharpay yelling my name. I'm saved. Troy my savior and Sharpay my guardian angel. The people who ment the world to me were both at my side. I felt safe. No one can hurt me, no one. Troy lifted my upper body. And he held me.

"Troy, please don't let me go." I whispered.

"Ryan! Who did this to you?" Sharpay asked.

"Some guy… It happened so fast." I said.

I felt Troy kiss my forehead. He held me a little tighter and I felt Sharpay's tears hit my arm.

Troy kept kissing my forehead. He then shrieked when he saw the blood.

"Oh my god! What'd he do to you?" Troy asked.

"He grabbed my head and slammed it into the locker a couple of times." I said growing tired.

My body aches even more, but at the same time I felt the pain go away. I was in Troy's arms and it never felt so good.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I had Ryan's head to my chest now. I didn't care if his blood was on me, I was just relieved that he was okay. What person would do something like this to him? He's just a helpless guy. Oh god Ryan, I'm not going to lose you, I'm here baby… I'm here…

"I love you Troy…" Ryan said closing his eyes.

"Ryan, you have to stay awake!" Sharpay yelled.

"I'm tired Shar… I'm really …. Tired…" He replied weakly.

"I love you baby. I'm not going to let anyone do this to you ever again." I told him.

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

Who the hell would do something like this? Ryan's never done anything to anyone. When I find out, there ass is as good as dead! A voice came out of nowhere,

"Troy, give me your phone. I'm going to call an ambulance." the man said.

I couldn't get a good view of him from where I was sitting because the sunlight made him appear as a shadow. I watched Troy look up at the man behind him. Troy's eyes looked scared. His face was in awe. I saw him slip his hand in his pocket and hand his phone to the man.

"Dad?" Troy said.

Oh my god it was Coach Bolton. Oh my god! Troy's father had to have seen everything and heard everything that Troy had done and said to Ryan. Which means that he just found out about his son's sexuality.

Without hesitation, Coach Bolton dialed a number on his son's phone and after a couple of seconds he was demanding for an ambulance and giving the location.

Not long after the call an ambulance arrived. I saw them pull out the orange bed thing and lift Ryan up. As the paramedics lifted my helpless brother up I saw his back. F A G.

"I'm going to find out who did this Troy. I'm going to find out and make them regret it." I said to him, but he wasn't paying attention.

He was staring at my helpless brother. A paramedic came up to us and said,

"Do any of you know his family and where to contact them at?"

"I'm his sister. Twin sister. Please let me go with him." I asked.

The paramedic nodded and escorted me in to the ambulance. I saw Ryan laying there asleep and watched the paramedic ask him questions. Then I over heard Troy yell,

"Please let me go with them! You don't understand! I need to be with him!"

"I'm sorry, but family members only."

I pulled out my sidekick and texted Troy a message:

Don't worry, I'll give you the hospital and room as soon as we get there.

Troy picked up his phone and opened it. He was probably reading the message. He looked up at me and nodded. The other paramedic came in and shut the doors. I felt the ignition start up and the siren go off and the other paramedic started asking me questions about Ryan.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I watched the ambulance driving away, feeling some relief through Sharpay's message. But that relief went away as soon as I looked up at my father.

"We're heading home for the day. I'll go talk to the office and your guy's teacher. Troy, we need to talk." My dad said.

I was beyond scared. Not only has my boyfriend experienced a brutal hate crime, but my father found out I was gay. Obviously he was going to find out sooner or later, but I planned on telling him in the far future. I mean far. I had plans to tell my mother, because I knew she wouldn't disown me, but I was afraid of my father and what he would do if he found out. He's probably going to disown me. Or beat me to death. It doesn't matter. Long as Ryan's okay, I'll be okay.

We walked into the school stopping at the office and the chorus room. Dad even went in and talked to Darbus, explaining to her what had happened. She was more than understanding. Probably because she was worried about her two astonishing actors and worrying who was going to be in the next school production. As soon as he finished my father and I walked to our cars. Opening the door, I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Shit… I'm scared." I mumbled to myself.

I started the car and drove behind my dad all the way home. It wasn't long before we got home. We both parked in our spots and walked inside. He walked in first and I followed behind him. Being the last one in the house, I closed the door. I started for the stairs and headed for my room. As I walked in, I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed.

I could hear the footsteps climbing the stairs. Fuck. I took a big gulp as soon as the doorknob started to turn. It was like slow motion, the door opening. It was dad. His face looked normal though. If he was pissed, he was doing really well of hiding it.

"Troy, do you have feelings for that boy?" He asked.

"Well…" I started

"Don't lie to me Troy. Tell me the truth."

"Dad, I didn't mean for it to happen. I love him…." I mumbled

He just looked at me. Once again the expression on his face was just plain. Not mad nor confused. Just plain…

"I know you probably hate me now… I understan.." I said, but was interrupted.

"Don't even say that son. I'll love you no matter what. You'll always be my sport."

He used to call me sport all the time when I was little. I remember it like it was yesterday. Playing with a fake rubber basketball. Every time I made a basket, which was like only a foot taller than me, he'd say "Great job sport! You're a true athlete."

To my surprise he was taking all of this really well… At first I was scared shitless, but now I feel so relieved. I no longer have to hide anything anymore. I knew coming out to the school was going to be hard, but to my parents, let alone my father? I always thought that was going to be impossible, but now I can come out to the school and no longer care. If my family supported me, that's what matters. If my friend don't then it looks like they're not really my friends. Plus I always have Ryan and Sharpay.

"Thanks Dad."

"Troy, you should know better. There's nothing wrong with you being gay. You don't know how proud I am of you for caring for that boy the way you did. It makes me wish that I had a friend like you. Well minus the kissing on the forehead." He said and then we both laughed.

"Wow, I've been dreading this moment most of my life and now I feel so much better. Dad you're the best." I said back

"I know, I know." he said laughing and then said again, "Troy, you truly are one hell of an athlete. And I'm proud to call you my son."

My dad leaned in and gave me a hug. As I hugged back I could feel all that stress and fear rise off my chest and into the air. After the hug, he rubbed his hand on my head, messing up my hair and said,

"I love you son. Come down for lunch in about 15 minutes. I want you to tell your mother too. Trust me if you think I took it bad, wait till your mother hears!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's going to be thrilled that her "baby boy" won't leave her." He said.

We both laughed and he got up and headed towards the door.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yeah son?"

"Thanks for being so understanding." I said.

He gave me a warm smile and then said, "Thanks for being the best son you could possibly be."

**(End of Chapter 6)**

Well sorry it took so long. Writer's Block… ugh. But I really love how there's a happy ending in this chapter for Troy's family life! Well I hope you guys like it! And please review!


	7. Chapter 8

I do not own High School Musical, nor its Characters, and I do not own the songs: 

"What Dreams are Made of" (The Lizzie Maguire Movie) however the fuck you spell her last name. Lol

"Down" (Something Corporate)--- I love them!

**WE'RE BREAKING FREE**

"Ryan where are you? Ryan!" Troy yelled.

There was nothing, but darkness. Troy could feel the fear growing inside of him.

"Troy…" A voice called.

"Ryan? Ryan is that you?" Troy called into the darkness.

"Troy…" The voice called again.

"Ryan? Ryan answer me!" He continued.

"Where am I? What is this place? Where's Ryan?" Troy thought to himself.

A bright white light shined into Troy's face. Squinting his eyes so they could adjust, Troy finally saw where he was. He was on the stage. The same stage where he and Gabriella performed Twinkle Towne. Troy lifted up his right hand noticing the microphone. The fear inside of Troy started to subside. He lifted the microphone and sang.

_"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night"_

Ryan walked out wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. His hair spiked up and he lifted his microphone and also started to sing.

_"I could almost kiss the stars, they're shining so bright."_

The ceiling of the auditorium started to break into little pieces just floating into the night sky. The stars shined violently. And Troy continued to sing while gazing heavily into Ryan's eyes.

_"When I see you smile and I go oh oh ohh."_

Then Ryan.

_"I would never want to miss this."_

Troy,

_"In my heart I know what this is."_

Ryan,

_"This is what dreams are made of."_

Troy,

_"This is what dreams are made of."_

And together they sang.

_"I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love. This is what dreams are made of…"_

Troy leaned in Ryan's face and gently pressed his lips against his.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

_BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.._

It was a dream… a bittersweet one at least. Fuck I hate alarm clocks. They kill everything. Hitting the clock to turn off the alarm, I got up, still in a daze, and headed towards the shower not even realizing it was Saturday… Like a drop to the head, I realized it was Saturday!

"Yes sleep!" I shrieked.

I jumped for my bed and snoozed for an hour longer.

_"But I hear sound echo in the emptiness. All around, but you can't change this loneliness. Look what you've found, I'm falling down. Down, down. Down, down."_

That was the ring tone indicating I had a text message. The song was Down, by Something Corporate. Ryan had introduced me to them last year. By far one of the best bands I've ever heard. And his voice was amazing along with his piano playing skills. Wait I have a text! I opened up my phone. It was Sharpay. It said:

_Morning sunshine! Hope I didn't wake you. Come to Alb. Hosp. Ryans in rm 482. Hes doin really well & he wnts 2 c u. I knw ill c u in a lil._

_Shar._

Closing my phone, I jolted up straight out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Practically ripping off my clothes, I jumped into the shower without adjusting the water temperature. It was cold! I backed away from the water waiting for it to warm up and after what seemed like hours the water finally came to my liking and I cleaned myself wanting to look and smell good for Ryan.  
Sharpay's P.O.V.

Ryan's wide awake now. He seems to be doing A LOT BETTER. God I never want to let him out of my site again. I still need to find the asshole that did this to him.

"Ryan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said looking out the window.

"Who did it?"

"I told you a thousand times I don't know!"

"Sorry…" I said staring at my lap.

What bothered me the most about the whole attack was how the person painted FAG on his back. Seeing that three lettered word broke my heart. Who could do such a horrible thing. It was just so wrong. So evil. Don't get me wrong the whole thing sickened me, but that part… it just made me want to cry for my brother. I wanted to take the pain for him. He deserves better. He deserves A LOT BETTER! And I will, I repeat I will find that asshole.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Sharpay noticing the tears coming down from her eyes. Her fists started to curl. I know what she's thinking about. It's obvious. Mom and Dad were outside the room talking to the doctor. My parents already knew I was gay and they knew before I told them. Of course dad took it horribly, but he began to accept me for who I was and who I will be. My parents walked in and dad began to talk.

"I've got some good news buddy." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"The doctor said there was no major injury and you had just a minor concussion. You'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Cool…" I said not really caring.

All I wanted was Troy to be here. The only thing I wanted right now was Troy.

"Honey" My mother said, "Me and your father are going to go. We have a meeting. Do you mind?"

"No. It's fine mom." I said.

"Okay sweetie. I love you and we'll see you later." She said.

"Love you buddy. Feel better." Dad said walking out the door waving goodbye.

"Bye guys. Love you too."

"God I'm bored." I said.

Sharpay looked up at me trying to wipe away her silent tears. I guess there's not much to do in a hospital. Ugh I wish Troy was here.

It was as if on cue, Troy barged through the door. He seemed a little tired. Who cares it was Troy!

**Troy's P.OV.**

I hate hospitals. It's that creep smell that gets me. It doesn't smell bad, but there's like death lingering in the air. I looked to my left looking at the room numbers.

"Room 475, 477, 479, 481... Where the hell are the even numbered ones?" I mumbled to myself. I look to my right seeing that they were on the right. I giggled to myself.

When I found room 482 I ran in. As soon as I entered the room, Ryan's face lit up. He still looked flawless as usual. I ran up to him and ran my hand through his hair, while with my other hand gripping his hand. My head leaned in slowly to his and our lips pressed against each others'.

I broke from the kiss slowly and looked him into the eyes and said,

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

"Who did it Ryan?" I said forgetting that Sharpay was in the room.

"I don't know." Ryan said weakly.

His face turned away and gazed out the window once more. I kissed him on the cheek and sat next too Sharpay.

"Did that answer your question?" I asked Sharpay.

"What question?" She asked.

"Yesterday you asked me if I loved your brother. And that's my answer."

She smiled and nodded.

The day went by pretty fast. The three of us just talking about random stuff, trying to avoid the topic of who did it. The funny thing was that I had a feeling Ryan did know, but wasn't telling. It wouldn't matter, with Sharpay by my side, we would find out in no time.

The sun was starting to set and Ryan had already fell asleep. Man I'm tired.

"So…" I said.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen Monday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Ryan. What's going to happen?"

"I don't know…"

What was going to happen? That was a good question. Something to sleep on. I felt Sharpay rest her head on mine. Good call. Sleep. Something we all needed. My eyelids started to grow heavy and I eventually dozed off.

I woke up to Ryan's parents talking to the doctor. I looked towards the bed and Ryan was gone. Where is he? Sharpay was still asleep on my shoulder, but where is Ryan? Ryan's father comes up to me and asks,

"Troy, do you know who did this to Ryan?"

"I asked him, but he says he doesn't know. Me and Sharpay are going to try and find out at school."

"Okay. Please tell us as soon as you find out. We are talking about a major lawsuit here."

I nodded and heard the bathroom door open. It was Ryan. He closed the door, which woke up Sharpay, and walked towards us. Ryans dad smiled at him and walked out the room.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked.

Sharpay and I both nodded and got up. Ryan's dad walked in and walked towards me.

"Troy I have a favor to ask if you don't mind?"

"Anything Mr. Evans."

"Do you mind taking Ryan and Sharpay home?"

"No, not at all. I'd love too."

"Thank you so much Troy."

"You welcome."

The three of us walked out of the hospital and headed towards my car. Ryan got into the front and Sharpay in the back. While driving to the Evan's manor, it was awkwardly silent in the car. It seemed live forever when we got to the their home. Finally pulling into their drive way, Sharpay got out of the car walked towards the house. I kissed Ryan on the lips saying,

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Oh and tell Sharpay I'm taking you guys to school tomorrow okay?"

He gave me a huge smile and said, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too babe." I said kissing him again.

"See you tomorrow morning." He said closing the door and waved goodbye.

I blew him a kiss and went into reverse pulling out of his driveway. After exciting the Evan's manor I headed home for a long, well deserved rest.

The day went by pretty fast and night came quickly. I was nervous. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, not only for Ryan, but for me. I'm going to go through with this. I have too. It's the only way to show him how much I love him. Heading towards my room, my dad called me. I walked towards his bedroom.

"How's Ryan" he asked.

"He's doing a lot better. He's going to school tomorrow."

"That's good. Look Troy, I know I probably have no right telling you what to do when it comes to this situation, but I want you to protect him. If you think what happened to him on Friday was be, I'm sure it'll be worse."

"I know. I'll keep an eye on him."

"If anything happens, or if anyone says anything, I want you to come get me alright?"

"I will."

"Goodnight sport."

"G'nite dad."

I can't believe how much he cares for him. For me and him. I headed for my room once again and just jumped on my bed, closing my eyes drifting off to sleep instantly…

**The Next Day**

I woke up at 5:30am Sharp. I showered and picked out the perfect outfit today. I had too look good for Ryan. It amazes me how much I care about how I look for him, but when ever I hear his name or think of him, it always puts a smile on my face. Today was a perfect day. Nothing could ruin it. Nothing. I had to be strong. Running to my car, excited about seeing Ryan this morning, I got in and started it up. When I pulled into Ryan's driveway, the twins come out and walk towards my car.

It was pretty silent in the car though, but I could tell Ryan was excited. He wanted to know his surprise. I looked at Sharpay through the mirror and our eyes met. It was weird, it was like she knew what I was going to do. Well it was pretty obvious. I really had no choice either way. Well I did, but I picked the right one.

Finally arriving at school, I parked and we started for the doors. Before opening the glass doors I said to Ryan,

"Ryan, you ready for your surprise?"

He smiled and nodded yes.

The three of us walked in, everyone was staring at him. News got around fast about what had happened. But that didn't matter. The butterflies in my stomach started crashing into the walls inside of me even harder. I'm nervous, well here it goes.

I grabbed Ryan's hand and he looked at me, then down at our fingers which were now interlocked.

"Surprised.." I whispered.

Ryan smiled and then blushed.

We were now walking in the middle of the hallway. Everyone's eyes were fixed on us and out interlocked hands. I didn't care, but now was the time to end all rumors and tell everyone the truth about Ryan and I. I stopped and pulled Ryan towards me. Wrapping my arms around his lower torso and I kissed him. I could hear the whispers and the surprised gasps, but I didn't care. Kissing him so passionately, that I'm sure that everyone else around us could feel it. Our tongues intertwined and my hands went lower. After what seemed like 2 seconds, which was really about 5 minutes, I said out loud so everyone could hear me,

"I love you Ryan Evans."

"And I love you too Troy Bolton."

Sharpay just stood their with a smile on her face. She was happy that her brother had found someone to love him. Probably happy that she had someone else to look over him too. She looked once more and walked to her class. And we kissed once more before heading to our first period class and not caring what everyone else thought.

**End of Chapter**

Yeah I know it's a long ass chapter, but I wanted to write the school scene.


	8. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Once again, I do no own High School Musical. And if I did, I wouldn't be here right now writing this story because I'd be dead from way too much happiness. Haha **

**FAIRYTALE**

**Ryan's P.OV.**

Of course we got a lot of stares and I could hear a numerous amount of whispers about us, but Troy didn't seem to care. Nothing was hidden. And the one thing that made me happy was that I no longer had to go through this alone. After walking through many countless gazes and stares, we finally made it to first period. We sat down in our desks in the back and watched everyone walk in.

Class went by very fast that day, but there was one thing that worried me: third period history. Troy and I had decided to go to drama for free period. We were accepted there, but every where else was, well awkward. I know I'm not supposed to care, but I hate it when people stare at me for something that shouldn't be any of their business.

_RING…_

Third period had came faster than I expected. Troy gave me a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. I gave him a smile in return. I headed towards my history class and my stomach started to tighten.

"God, what is he going to do to me?" I asked myself.

Finally making it to my history class, I sat down in the back in my seat and just waited. Be strong Ryan, be strong. My stomach started to jump and tighten even more as I stared at the empty desk in front of me. What's he going to do? What's he going to say?

_RING…_

That was the bell. He's not here. Why? Maybe he's going to be late. I need to tell Troy. The only reason I haven't told anyone who the actual culprit is, was well because I wanted to deal with this myself. I wanted to prove that I'm not "Weak lil rich boy Evans" and I don't think I can do it any longer.

The teacher started to take attendance.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Danforth?" he asked.

Everyone nodded no. A rush of relief hit me when I realized he wasn't here. This gives me a little more time to think out what I'm going to do.

Ugh. Now I'm pissed. Why didn't I fight back? Why? All I'm doing is just proving everyone's point about me. "Weak lil rich boy Evans." Not anymore.

_That's it, I've decided. Chad is going to get hell for what he did to me because now I'm fucking pissed._

**(End of Chapter 8)**

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah yeah yeah not much of a chapter. Well I havent updated in a really longtime. Well it seems like a long time. Probably the shortest chapter I have written, but let me give you my excuses for not writing:**

**1. Writer's Block.  
2. I never realized how cliché my story really is.  
3. Writer's Block 4. There's this boy I've been hanging out with 5. I'm trying to get the secret ending in Kingdom Hearts 2 (the English version, I've seen the Japanese version and sadly I cannot read Japanese)  
6. I'm a lil obsessed w/ the movie Tokyo Drift (It is seriously a good movie)  
7. I procrastinate way too much **

**8. Writer's Block **

**9. Summer school kills… well not so much anymore haha **

**10. It's way too hot to stay in one room. Its seriously like 100 something degrees here in cali!**

**Yeah ive given you 10 excuses haha. I'll try to update a lil more sooner as soon as I come up w/ something good. And hopefully it will be original, but I doubt it.**

**I know this is going to sound bad, but I am getting really bored w/ this story. So im going to do my best to finish up by the end this month (July) and have that graphic scene I have been planning on writing way soon because now I know how to write it wink wink**

**I think my author's note is longer than this chapter hahahahahaha and my leg is super numb right now. Okay I'm done rambling on. Sorry I kept you reading this pointless note. Haha**

**I will do my best to update often this time.**


	9. Chapter 10

**IF WE'RE TRYING**

The rest of that day went by fast. Chad was no where to be found. And the fear Ryan had been holding vanished and turned into anger. Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay started for Troy's car, but Ryan stopped. He saw someone, someone he had been waiting to see all day. Chad was walking to his car. And Ryan just charged at him.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Is that Chad? What the hell is Ryan doing? Was is he charging at Chad? Oh shit, is he still pissed about when Chad punched him in the face? Oh fuck, this isn't good, this isn't good at all.

"Ryan wait!" Troy yelled out running towards Ryan. Sharpay not too far behind.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I completely ignored what Troy said. I didn't really give a fuck right now, there was the guy that humiliated me, that hurt me, and probably the only guy I have ever hated. I ran towards him. Our eyes met each other's and I was now in front of him.

"Fuck you asshole." I said harshly.

"Look, Ryan about Friday, I'm sorry." Chad said.

"Don't give me that shit you fucking hypocrite."

"Ryan, I didn't mean too. I was just angry you know about the whole Troy thing."

"Really? So I should just forgive you right here, despite all the pain and torture you have always put me through? Okay Chad I forgive you." Ryan said calmly.

Troy and Sharpay were about ten feet away from us. I think they finally figured out who the culprit was, but this was my battle, not theirs.

"Thank you Ryan." Chad said.

"Oh fuck off jackass!" I screamed and gave him a blow to the nose.

Chad hit the ground and his nose started to bleed. He started moaning in pain and I just started to kick him uncontrollably. Who gives a fuck? He has no heart. He's just as good as evil, the things he does to innocent people. Thinking of when he sprayed FAG on the back of my shirt just got me even more angry. Kicking him harder and harder in the ribs, Troy tried to pull me away and Sharpay was just looking away.

"Let go of me Troy!" I yelled.

"Ryan, you need to stop or your going to kill him!" He yelled back at me.

"Who gives a fuck! Killing him would only do good to the school, hell it'd do good to the world!"

Troy finally pulled me back, grabbing my arm as we ran toward his car. Sharpay not far behind. When we got in Troy started the ignition and he drove us home. The car ride was pretty silent, but it didn't matter anymore, I guess you could say I got my revenge, and I know Chad wouldn't be messing with me anymore. Well now that he knew that Troy knew. When we finally reached my house, the three of us walked inside. As I was walking up the stairs, I could hear Troy following me. I went into my bathroom to clean off my knuckles that had some of Chad's blood on it and Troy came behind me and just held me. He whispered in my ear,

"Wow, you really can pack a punch."

I giggled. It was funny and hey I deserve a laugh or two.

"Well, I guess now everyone won't see me as 'Weak lil rich boy Evans' or whatever they called me."

Troy started to kiss my neck and I just let him. It felt so good. He then turned me around so our lips could meet. He kissed me hard. And it had never felt so right. Grabbing and picking me up he through me on the bed and ran to the door and locked it. Finally, now was the time. The time where Troy could see me for me, he could be inside of me and I would finally get the chance to taste every inch of him.

**(End of Chapter 9)**

**_A/N: Yes, I know that my chapters are getting shorter every update, but I've been a little busy lately. Anyways I will try to make up for the next chapter that will contain the sex scene. Yes I know finally. Well about the scene its all going to be in Ryan's P.O.V. if you don't mind. It's just easier and I know how to write it. Well I will try to update ASAP_**


	10. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: This is going to all be in Ryan's P.O.V. And I might possibly just make the rest of the story in his point of view. And by the way, I HATE the beginning of the story. Basically the first 3 chapters. And some of the middle ones. And I know I'm going to get like a thousand PM's so… please be nice and not drown me with the "Send me those scenes" I mean not only does it sound well perverted it just sounds like you don't even appreciate what I've written. Not that I would expect anyone to appreciate this due to how horrible the beginning was. But I am currently writing another story that will be more realistic. Trust me when I say that too.**_

**IT FEELS SO RIGHT TO BE HERE WITH YOU**

_Troy started to kiss my neck and I just let him. It felt so good. He then turned me around so our lips could meet. He kissed me hard. And it had never felt so right. Grabbing and picking me up he through me on the bed and ran to the door and locked it. Finally, now was the time. The time where Troy could see me for me, he could be inside of me and I would finally get the chance to taste every inch of him._

Troy broke away from the kiss and just stared at me. He was sitting on top of me, the weight of him crushing me, but it doesn't matter. I'm with the guy I love and… he probably can feel me getting hard. He gave me a quick smile and ripped off my button on shirt and threw it to the side.

"Hey, I like that shirt…" I said.

"Woops" Troy replied smiling.

Troy wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck and slowly descending. For a moment he stopped to pull off his shirt and his basketball shorts. He got back on top of me and kissed my chest. Then he started to nibble around my right nipple.

"Oh Troy…" I moaned.

"Mmm" Troy called out still nibbling.

He lifted his head up and put his lips on top of mine. Practically forcing his tongue in my mouth, but I didn't mind. As our tongues danced with each others, he started to unbuckle my belt, pulling it off and throwing it where my ripped shirt was.

I can feel him, I bet he's the hardest he's ever been.

It was at that instant, as his length went through his boxers and hit my thigh, I grew hard instantly. I wanted so bad just to see what Troy had for me down there. Just the thought of his cock, made me want to splurt everywhere. He was making it hard to keep it in, but I managed. I'm not going to ruin this, it has to be perfect.

Troy went back down again sliding off my pants and throwing them to the side. Out of no where, my length just popped out of the boxer hole and hit Troy in the nose.

"Ouch…" Troy said.

I could feel myself turn red.

"Sorry… I kinda couldn't help it…" I replied feeling awkward.

Troy just smiled as he climbed back on top of me and starting kissing at my neck. Then he started to nibble it. Who knew that something so simple, such as a nibble on the neck could feel so wonderful.

"Troy… oh Troy.." I groaned passionately.

Troy's tongue attacked my neck, then his hand started to slowly go lower and lower. I felt his fingers grab on to my head and started to rub on everywhere.

"Uh… Troy… Troy…I don't think I can…" I moaned about ready to release.

At that instant, he stopped. Even though he stopped, the pleasure stayed. I saw him stick his hand in his boxers and started to stroke his member.

I flipped him over, with what ever strength I had and started to kiss at his chest. Letting my tongue the upper body of Troy fucking Bolton. This was better than a dream come true. I had the urge to go lower and lower, and I did. Practically ripping off his boxers, I shoved his length in my mouth. I knew as soon as it hit my tongue, Troy would be in pure bliss. And his moans were loud too.

"Ryan…" Troy said breathlessly.

I was practically choking on his length. I knew he liked it from the way he stroked his fingers through my hair, hell who in the right mind wouldn't like it? It didn't matter though, I was pleasing my man.

I let my tongue explore Troy's forbidden territory and I have never tasted anything so good. I just wanted him to burst everywhere in my mouth, I didn't care, I just needed to taste all of Troy.

"Oh fuck Ryan…" Troy whispered in ecstasy.

I just kept dancing my tongue around the head of Troy's length. Pressing harder with my tongue to give him full pleasure and I knew it was working by the way he moved. He couldn't keep still.

With the tips of his fingers, Troy lightly lifted my head up and motioned for me to crawl up to him. I quickly pulled off my boxers and as I crawled up to him, our lengths collided with each other's adding more of a sensual feeling to my body.

Troy opened his mouth for a kiss and I shoved my tongue in his, letting him taste what I had just tasted. The kiss was a little wet, but I didn't care everything had gotten so hot, which added more tension and made me even more aroused.

Troy broke away from the kiss and got on top of me now. He dragged me towards the edge of the bed and asked,

"Are you sure you wanna-"

I interrupted, "Show me what you've got you lunkheaded jock…"

I gave him a lusty smile and just spread my legs open. With his cock in hand, he shoved it in.

Oh god. It's like a battering ram charging into me. I saw that his tanned length was big, but I didn't realize how big until he was in me. It hurts, I won't lie. But at the same time, it feels so good.

My hands start to grab on to the sheets on the bed and I close my eyes tight. Don't stop Troy, please don't stop. Who would have known that pain could feel so wonderful.

"Ahhhhhh… ughhhhhh… Troy!"

Troy was at the end of the bed standing while penetrating me as I laid down. His body was moving swift and quick, like thunder almost. He then stopped for a quick second and was on top of me. Our chest and bodies grinding against each others. He was so sweaty, but so was I, it felt like I could slip right off, even though he was on top of me. My dick was grinding against his rock hard stomach and then I felt his hand go in and grab it. He started to stroke it slowly, trying to get the head and make me experience double the pleasure. He knew what he was doing surprisingly.

Troy's other hand reached for my hand that was tightly gripping the bed sheets, but then a grabbed a hold of his hand gripping it tighter and tighter. Oh god Troy… His length going in and out of me at a rather fast pace felt so good.

I screamed his name aloud again as if on cue. As he shoved himself in me, he hit somewhere. I'm not exactly sure what he hit, but my whole body jerked in pure, powerful pleasure. He saw that, that was the spot to go for and I could feel his head hitting it as hard as he possibly could. Troy started breathing hard, and moaning.

"Ryan, I don't think I can!" Troy shouted pulling out.

He grabbed both of our lengths and started to stroke hard and fast. He tried to get the head which added even more tension.

"Ughh Troy… Troy…Ughhhhhhhhhh" I yelled.

"Oh god, I coming Ryan! Ughhhhh ahhhhhhh!" Troy screamed.

I felt a hot, boiling liquid hit my chest. I couldn't really look down to look at it, but there was a lot. Then suddenly a burst of pleasure shot through my body and just circulating everywhere throughout my body. Head to toe.

"Troyyyyyyyyyyy!" I screamed not caring if Sharpay heard us.

As I released, I felt it hit my chest, and saw that some of it had gotten on Troy's lower lip. I kissed him, almost eating his lower lip trying to get every taste I could. Troy just laid on top of me still trying to catch his breath.

He rolled over next to me and kissed me on the cheek, while grabbing the covers and pulling it over both of us. He gave me a smile and a wink. Our eyes met, which left me speechless and not sure on what to say. I was content none the less. Hell content couldn't even be the word to describe how I feel, I feel everything really.

"Come close to me." Troy said.

It was more an order if anything, and order I didn't mind following. I pulled myself closer to him smelling the scent of sweat and even understanding the scent of sex. I could feel Troy's dick against my lower back, and I loved it. Our naked bodies rubbing against each other's. I didn't realize how tired I was though. I closed my eyes and the last thing I said was,

"I love you Troy Daniel Bolton."

"I love you too Ryan Jason Evans."

I drifted to sleep as he caressed my back.

_**Author's Note: I know it was somewhat short, but it was all in Ryan's P.O.V. There's going to be a shower scene in the next chapter… soooooo you better look forward to it yo! I hope you guys arent mad at me for taking forever to update!**_


	11. Chapter 12

Wake me up before you go go

A light breeze came through the quiet room, stroking Ryan's hair ever so lightly. Slowly waking up, Ryan felt a light pressure across his chest. Troy's arm. Troy was sound asleep and Ryan didn't want to wake him.

"He looks so peaceful, so delicate, so… real." Ryan thought to himself, "This is the real Troy, the Troy that everyone needs to see. He's beautiful."

"_The eighth world wonder_ is what you are…" Ryan whispered, getting out of the bed trying not to wake Troy.  
Ryan picked up a light blue bed sheet that had fallen on the floor and covered his naked body. He walked towards the French doors that the wind had opened and stepped onto the balcony. Letting the morning breeze hit his body, Ryan let out a low sigh. He was feeling so many wonderful things. He even had a tingling in his stomach from taking a glance at Troy.

Ryan took one more deep breath of the crisp morning air and walked back into his room. He took a look at the floor and saw Troy's and his clothes everywhere. He decided against picking them up and just walked into his bathroom dropping the sheet before entering. Ryan took a look in the mirror and noticed there were many love marks on his neck and chest from Troy. Smiling and turning from the mirror, he walked to the shower and turned the water, letting it adjust to a comfortable temperature, then Ryan stepped in.

Troy woke up stretching and smiling right after. He went to put his hand over Ryan, but he wasn't there. He lifted himself out of the bed and looked around the room. His foot touched the light blue sheet that had once been on the bed and it led into the bathroom. Troy heard the shower going and instantly knew where Ryan was.

Walking silently, Troy pulled the opposite end of the shower curtain and carefully let himself in the shower without Ryan noticing. Ryan was wiping his face, while the hot, steamy water hit his body. He had no clue that Troy was behind him.

Troy just stared at Ryan's backside. It was mesmerizing. His skin was so soft, so light, he resembled an angel. And Troy wanted to press his body against him so badly, but he knew he'd startle Ryan. Not caring, Troy went up behind Ryan and put his arms around his chest, pressing his frontside against Ryan's back. Ryan jumped, but knew who it was instantly and welcomed Troy,

"mmmm"

"The water's perfect." Troy said letting his hands feel around.

Ryan put his hand on top of Troy's and guided his hand down to his lower area. He wanted to let Troy know that he was welcome to him and didn't want him to be afraid to explore him. Troy started to grab Ryan ever so gently, wanting him to feel as much sensation as possible.

Ryan's knees started to grow weak and he could feel himself growing harder as Troy let his hand grab even more.

"Ohh Troy…" Ryan moaned.

Troy just smiled. He knew Ryan liked and continued to do it. Feeling Ryan grow harder, Troy's grabbing turned into a stroking. Going as slow as he could, Troy started to nibble on Ryan's neck.

"Oh, Troy… Troy… Troy…" Ryan groaned.

Troy let go of Ryan's length and spun him around. Both of their chest were touch and Troy gently placed his lips on top of Ryan's leading him into a slow and sensational kiss. Ryan lowered his hand to grab Troy's already hard length and rub the tip.

"Oh… Ry.." Troy moaned breaking away from the kiss.

Troy then motioned Ryan to stop. Then, Troy's head started to descend lower and lower until he was face to face with Ryan's cock. Stroking it slowly, Troy opened his mouth and lightly wrapped his lips around Ryan's. Sucking it slowly, but as hard as he could, he wanted to taste Ryan. The night before wasn't enough for Troy, he could never get enough of Ryan.

Ryan's eyes just rolled to the back of his head. The pleasure shot throughout his whole body, eliminating all of his thinking power. Ryan guided his hand down slowly to the top of Troy's head, and just let his fingers stroke through Troy's hair.

"Oh my God… Troy! Troy! Truhhhh!" Ryan moaned.

Troy's tongue was now on Ryan's head. His tongue was dancing around all over Ryan's cock, licking the head softly, then throbbing his tongue at the very tip of Ryan's. While continuing to suck, Troy stuck his other free hand between Ryan's legs and entered one finger inside his entrance. Then another, and then another. Pushing them slowly in and out, in and out. He could feel the inside of Ryan. It felt so warm, so good. Pushing his fingers in faster and while trying to suck Ryan off was a hard job, but he knew Ryan was enjoying every minute of it.

Ryan had know idea where he had gotten the strength to stand. Troy was now doing twice the work. He wanted to find a way to do the same for Troy, he had too. After that, Ryan couldn't process any more thoughts. He was on the verge of releasing.

"Troy… I'm about too.. Ughhh Troy!" Ryan screamed.

Troy pulled his fingers out of Ryan's entrance and grabbed his own cock to start stroking it. Ryan's release was so hot, so wonderful, so good. Troy sucked out as much as he possibly could and once it reached his throat, Troy released all over his hand. Pulling himself up, Troy made it eye level with Ryan. Ryan just fell into his arms and kissed the boy, licking the remaining cum off of Troy's lips.

The running water woke her up. It was coming from her brother's bathroom. Sharpay forced herself out of bed and grabbed her favorite blanket to put it over her shoulders. Walking into the hallway, Sharpay went and to open Ryan's bedroom door, but it was locked.

"Ryan never locks his door… That's peculiar." Sharpay thought to herself.

She went back into her room and opened her purse and took out the keychain that held hers and Ryan's room keys. Walking back into the hallway, Sharpay stuck the key into the keyhole and quietly opened the door. As the door opened, she saw that the bed was messed up and there were clothes all over the floor. Still oblivious to Troy's presence, Sharpay walked further into Ryan's room and found a red pair of boxers on the floor.

"Hmm these aren't Ryan's."

She looked around some more and saw Ryan's favorite shirt ripped down the middle and tossed on the floor, along with his pants, belt, another shirt, and basketball shorts. Every horrible thought was running through Sharpay's head.

"Shit, someone raped Ryan!" She thought to herself not even noticing that the water in the bathroom had stopped.

Ryan and Troy walked out with one towel wrapped around both of their waists. Sharpay who was still staring down heard the door open and lifted her head to see Ryan and Troy practically naked, other than that towel covering them.

Everyone screamed as they saw each other.

"Ahhhh" Sharpay screamed loudly.

"Ahhhhh" Ryan screamed like a girl.

"Ahhhhh" Troy shrieked.

"Ahhhhh"

"Ahhhhh"

"Ahhhh"

"Ahhhh"

"Ahhhh"

Everyone seemed to scream in a pattern, first Sharpay screamed, then Ryan, and last was Troy.

"Uh… I'm going to go uh…. Make smoothies…. You guys want one?" Sharpay asked.

"No!" Ryan said really fast remembering how bad his sister's smoothies really are.

"I'll have one." Troy said happily.

"Uh..okay… well I'm um going to… go down the.. Walking things… you know to the lower level of the… uh house?" Sharpay said awkwardly.

"Stairs?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah… those." Sharpay replied.

Sharpay turned around to walk out the door, not wanting her brother and his boy toy to see her tomato red face. Ryan and Troy just looked at each other and just laughed. Ryan walked to his dresser and pulled out a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white pumas. Troy walked to the pile of clothes and picked out what was his and put it on. Walking up to the smaller boy, Troy asked,

"So, what shall we do on such a beautiful Saturday?"

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you want to do?" Ryan asked.

"Spend time with you."

Ryan blushed and said, "God your such a corny asshole."

"Hey!" Troy said laughing, pinning his smaller counter part on the bed to tickle him.

Ryan couldn't stop laughing and did his best to try and tickle Troy back, but it was hopeless.

"Wait…. You asked Sharpay to make you a smoothie didn't you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah.. I didn't know she could actually make food."

"Trust me, she can't. Just don't throw up all over me…" Ryan said trying to hold back his laugh.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad."

"You'll see."

Both of the boys got off the bed and headed towards the door. Troy put his arm around Ryan's waist firmly, so he couldn't get out. He wanted Ryan to feel protected, even though he was in his own home. As the boys walked into the kitchen, they heard Sharpay singing,

"_There you see her, sitting across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_…"

Ryan heard the music coming from the ipod, that was hooked up to the stereo.

"Oh, she's singing _Ashley Tisdale's version of Kiss the Girl_." Ryan whispered.

Sharpay was just twirling around the kitchen, not noticing the two boys. She began to sing,

"_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl_…"

The song was over and she turned to see Troy and Ryan staring at her. Sharpay wanting to break the silence, spoke up and said,

"_Ashley Tisdale_ ain't got nothing on me!"

Everyone started to laugh. No one knew why it was so funny, but it just was. Ryan started to think, and then said,

"You know sis, you and _Ashley_ _Tisdale_ sort of look-"

"Don't you dare say it Ryan Evans, I look nothing like that cow!" Sharpay growled.

Troy couldn't help but laugh, then his laughter came to a stop once he saw what was in the blender. It was an ugly colored green and disgustingly chunky. Sharpay took what was in the blender and poured it into two cups. She then gave Troy one of the cups and said,

"Enjoy!"

"Um okay…" Troy said insecurely.

Ryan just stared at Troy in awe.

"He's not actually going to… oh my god he's actually drinking it! My hero…" Ryan thought to himself.

Troy took a big gulp of the green monstrosity of a smoothie, and gulped it all down. He put the cup down and then said,

"Excuse me, I have to go… comb my teeth… I mean brush my face… I mean.. I have to use the bathroom."

Ryan couldn't help, but laugh. He followed Troy into the bathroom and found him brushing his teeth violently.

"I told you so… you know Troy, you shouldn't be so nave."

Troy gave Ryan a sarcastic glare and said, "Naive."

After Troy finished, he said,

"Maybe we should go out for breakfast…"

"Good idea." The smaller boy responded.

Grabbing a hold of Ryan's waist again, the two boys snuck out the front door and into Ryan's silver BMW.

End of Chapter

A/N:

Yes I used a line from Kimberly Locke's Song Eighth World Wonder

Yes I used Ashley Tisdale, and her version of Kiss the Girl

No, I didnt get the naive scene from The Suite Life... i got it from a real event that happened when i was a freshman which was way before the suite life.

i would like to thank my beta reader, you rock!


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so freaking sorry for the long ass time to update. Seriously I don't know why. I kept telling myself it was writer's block, but I don't think it was. It was me being a lazy ass. Anyways, here's the final chapter to this story. I hope you guys liked it. Anyways there's a bit of sex in the chapter, but nothing too graphic. It's just my way of apologizing. But I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical and if I did I would totally not share.**

* * *

The day had seemed to carry on, but it wasn't a bad thing necessarily. After eating a fast breakfast, they realized there wasn't really much to do other than to go back to the Evan's residence.

"Hey Ry?" Troy's voice had a hint of curiosity to it, "Do your parents know your gay?"

Ryan stared at his boyfriend for a second trying to process the question. It wasn't that the question made him uneasy, but when he was with Troy, he had so little to worry about. Life just seemed so much better with Troy at his side. Finally coming out of his daze, he responded.

"Yeah, they know. Or at least I think they knew as of last year with the whole coming out incident and all the harassment. But I'm pretty sure they knew before then. But they're pretty okay with it. I mean, my dad told me that it didn't change anything, and he still loved me the same."

"What about your mom?" Troy asked.

"Believe it or not, she kept trying to set me up on dates with other guys. She and Sharpay loved setting me up on blind dates. Although they stopped after the whole issue with my ex blew over."

Troy looked a little disappointed. It was probably because he had thought, he was the only boyfriend Ryan ever had, and Troy always had this thing about being first. Of course his curiosity got the best of him when Ryan mentioned the issues he had with his ex. Before Troy was about to ask what happened, Ryan cut him off to answer his question.

"He beat me. I mean at first, he didn't seem like the abusive type, but as the months went on, he started to change. And I guess when I him no because I didn't want to sleep with him, that was the final straw. Of course I broke it off with him. Well with Sharpay's help at least."

"Sharpay's help?" Troy asked.

Ryan gave out a small chuckle, "Yeah, when Sharpay had seen the bruises all over my back, she knew exactly what happened, but didn't really act on it and I guess the bruises finalized it."

"What did she do?"

"Well, Daryn, my ex, had decided to come over and try to and change my mind about sleeping with him. I kept telling him no, but he wouldn't drop the question and Sharpay happened to be hiding in the corner and just walked right out in her silver heels. Daryn stopped asking by then before he could even finish his greeting to my sister, she kicked him in the nuts. Hard. I mean like so hard that when she kicked him there, one of his testicles got crushed by his pelvis and her shoe. We haven't heard from him since. She's so protective of me." Ryan finished with a smile.

Troy just gulped and stared down at half of his God-given gift. He wanted to be with Ryan forever and that story had given him more reason to stay with him. He could pretty much admit it, he was deathly afraid of Sharpay now. Ryan just stared at him laughing. Troy's fear could clearly be seen, even by a blind person. He walked up to his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips.

After a short moment, Ryan then grabbed Troy's balls and gave him something else to worry about.

"Don't worry babe, no one's touching these, but me."

Troy's fearful face soon washed away and was replaced by a lusty smile. He did his best to try and hide the sensations from reaching his voice, but it was no use. Pulling Ryan even closer than he already was, Troy looked him in the eyes and said,

"As much as I would love to do this with you here in the middle of an entrance hallway, I think it'd probably be best for us and for your sister's eyesight if we went in your room."

Ryan giggled and took his hand out of Troy's pants. Grabbing Troy's hand, the boys rushed upstairs into the large white room. Closing and locking the door on their way in, they threw off their clothes and just let their arousal control them.

Troy was in Ryan thrusting at a slow and steady pace, watching Ryan every so often to check for any discomfort. But all he would see from Ryan, was just pure bliss.

Of course there was something Troy had learned about Ryan in all their time together and it was that Ryan was anything but quiet. Troy was positive that even Sharpay could hear his passionate moans. It didn't bother him. Well as long as they didn't do it at his house.

Ryan arched his back as Troy hit that ever so sensitive spot and he could tell Ryan was trying to say something, but he couldn't quite make out what.

"T..Troy…"

"What is it ducky?" Troy did his best to keep himself from releasing. It was something that he wanted to do for Ryan, was to let Ryan be the first to let go. It just seemed… uh polite?

"Duh..don't cuh-call me that… Oh God Troy!" Ryan screamed. "Your… phone… it's ring oh God Troy I'm about to-"

But before Ryan could even finish his sentence, Troy started stroking him harder and harder, making sure to rub the tip of Ryan's member, which caused him to stifle out even more moans. And within seconds, Ryan released all over his chest and Troy finally was able to let go inside of Ryan.

Pulling out slowly, to avoid hurting Ryan, Troy got off the bed and walked in the direction he threw off his pants and picked his phone out of the pocket. It was his dad. Troy freaked out realizing that he hadn't called his parents to let them know where he was. He was in some deep shit. Answering the phone trying not to sound too tired he said,

"Hey dad."

Ryan just stared at his naked boyfriend enjoying the view. Everything about Troy was perfect. He wasn't too muscular, his skin was perfectly tanned and his hair. The way his hair stuck to his forehead when he was sweaty, Ryan just found it so incredibly sexy. Snapping out of his lustful daze, Ryan listened to the conversation which was now on speaker phone for some reason.

"When are you coming home from the Evan's house?" His dad asked.

"Wait, how did you know I was over here?"

"The Evan's phoned us and told us you were sleeping over there to help look after Ryan."

"Oh.. Okay." Troy looked confused. When did Ryan's parent's get a hold of his?

"Anyways, why do you sound so tired?"

"Uh.. I was teaching Ryan basketball… and uh… we just finished. Yeah.." He knew his dad wasn't going to believe him, but he gave it a shot anyways.

"Okay son… anyways, your mother wants you home for dinner. And she says bring Ryan. She wants to meet him." His father said clearly not believing Troy's horrid excuse.

"Well.." Troy gulped and shot a glance at Ryan, "I think Ryan has to see if it's alright with his parents first."

"Oh no need to worry, they already know. And just so you know, your going to be having dinner with the Evan's tomorrow. We pretty much have the right to get to know our own son's boyfriend." It wasn't a question. And Troy knew there was no getting out of this situation. He let out a sigh and said,

"Alright dad, I'll be home in fifteen."

"Good. See you in a little bit." His dad finished ending the conversation.

Troy closed the phone and set it down on the nearby desk. He shot a glance at Ryan only to see a very nervous face.

"It won't be that bad Ry…"

Ryan couldn't think of anything to say. Come on, he was about to meet Troy's parents. Well he'd met them before, but he was meeting them as Troy's boyfriend now, not his friend. Oh how awkward this night was going to be.

"I guess we better get dressed." Troy said looking for the rest of his clothes. Ryan did the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the drive to Troy's house, Ryan hadn't said a word. He was nervous. Not only did he smell like sex, no thanks to Troy who'd given less then five minutes to get dressed, he was scared of Troy's dad. The guy was intimidating as hell. He had no clue what Troy's dad thought of his son being gay. He was pretty sure he was okay with it by the way he sounded on the phone, but that could've been like a trap or something to lure Ryan in and make him eat poison.

"Well we're here." Troy said breaking the silence.

Ryan gave Troy a look that pretty much said 'no shit' and was nervous to the point where he was shaking.

"Ryan, you have to calm down. My dad's totally cool. And my mom… uh she likes to hug. Don't worry about it Ry nothing's going to happen." Troy grabbed Ryan's hand hoping it'd make him feel some reassurance.

"Come on Ry, lets go." And with that, Troy walked Ryan to his front door and slowly went inside only to find his dad sitting at the dinning room table and his mom cooking in the kitchen.

Coach Bolton looked up and saw his son walk inside through the front door with someone following him close behind.

"Well its about time you came home." Coach Bolton said, his eyes fixed on his son.

"Sorry… Ryan's just a little nervous." Troy pulled Ryan to his side and Ryan gave a lopsided smile. He was still shaking.

Ryan nudged Troy's said. Obviously mad that Troy had just admitted that to his father. He was going to make Troy pay for that later. _'But what should the punishment be?'_ Ryan thought.

Ryan's thoughts soon came to a crash as soon as he felt someone hug him. And hug him tight.

It was Troy's mother and it felt like she didn't plan on letting to anytime soon. It did happen to put Ryan to ease though.

"So you're the boy who plan's to steal my baby boy away from me!" Troy's mother said in a baby talk tone.

"Mom!" Troy yelled, embarrassment written all over his face.

Ryan finally found the strength to hug back and reply,

"Yep, that's me."

Coach Bolton had approached the two young boy's too. He hugged his son and told him to go get washed up. Leaving Ryan there alone. With Troy's parents. By himself. With no Troy. And someone's hugging mother who made him lose all feeling in his arms.

"Honey, I think you can let go of him now." He said to his wife.

"Oh.. Excuse me I'm so sorry, why don't you have a seat." She said heading back to the kitchen while Coach Bolton guided him to the dining room.

"You know Ryan, do you use the same soap as Troy?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"No why?"

"You smell like him. And you kind of smell like watermelons too."

Coach Bolton just put his hand over his face. Clearly embarrassed by his wife's remarks. She was so oblivious to the fact that two teenaged boys had been left alone with each other. Most likely in a locked room in the scorching heat of New Mexico.

"Anyways Ryan.." Coach Bolton said trying to change the subject, "You don't need to be nervous. But I understand why. I mean meeting your boyfriends parent's for the first time must be pretty nerve racking."

"Just a little bit." Ryan mumbled staring at the oak dining table. He just couldn't stop shaking.

Ryan jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Troy's dad. He looked up him in the eyes and was given a reassuring smile telling him it was okay.

"Sorry, I'm just no used to this you know?" Ryan finally spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. Your quite the performer aren't you? I mean being in a majority of the school's productions. Quite impressive. And I'm pretty sure it takes a lot of energy to keep performing."

Ryan felt more at ease, Troy's dad was doing his best to keep a conversation flowing with him. The least he could do was respond.

"Yeah, it's a lot of work on the legs, and it does keep me in shape. But when I'm not performing, I love to go out running."

Coach Bolton had a curious look on his face. And before he could state his question, Mrs. Bolton had entered the conversation.

"You know the rules Jack, no sports conversation at the table."

"But honey!" He whined.

Ryan couldn't help but stifle a laugh, he found it ironic that she'd really be the one who was in control in the relationship. He then thought of Sharpay. Man how he felt for the guy she'd end up marrying.

After what seemed like hours, Troy finally joined his family at the dinner table. Luckily Ryan had finally come out of his shell to Troy's parents and the night went smoothly. After everyone finished dinner, Jack spoke up,

"Ryan I assume you'll be staying with us tonight?"

"Oh that's such a wonderful idea!" Mrs. Bolton interjected.

"I think I might." Ryan gave his signature smile.

Troy's heart just melt at that smile. He knew Ryan could just use that on him and get what he wanted. But he didn't care because he wanted Ryan to have everything. He wanted Ryan feel as good as he made him feel which was pretty damn good.

At the end of the night, everyone agreed on Ryan staying the night. The two boys walked upstairs into Troy's room. Leaving his parent's at the dinning table.

"So should we tell them to keep the door open?" Mrs. Bolton asked her husband.

"Honey, we couldn't stop them even if we tried, so I took the liberty in helping them out." Jack said laughing.

"They look like they were made for each other don't they." Mrs. Bolton sighed.

Jack just nodded. He knew most father's would have an issue with their sons being gay, but he was a firm believer that homosexuality wasn't a choice. It was something you were born with. And why discriminate something you can't control. He loved his son know matter what. And more than anything, he wanted Troy to be happy and judging by the smile Ryan put on Troy's face, Jack couldn't have been anymore happier in his entire life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your parent's are really nice." Ryan said taking a look around Troy's room.

"Oh God…"

"What's wrong babe?" Ryan asked, his face filled with concern.

"My dad… my dad totally knows.."

"Knows what?"

Ryan was now confused and a little worried. What the hell was Troy talking about. Taking a glance at Troy he saw that he was staring at something on his desk. And that's when Ryan saw it. It totally made him feel uncomfortable.

"My dad bought me condoms." Troy just hid his face in his hands not even sure what to think anymore.

Ryan picked up the box and couldn't control his laughter and did his best to read aloud.

"Holy shit Troy! They're flavored!"

And with that, Troy just ran and shoved his face in his pillow. He would never be able to show his face around his parents again.

"Well, I mean you think this is bad? Wait till you meet my parents, they have dolls…" Ryan cringed at the horrible memory of when his mom and dad tried to teach a very young Sharpay and he about sex and what it looked like.

Ryan looked back at the box of condoms and noticed something else about them.

"Hey they come in different colors too!"

Ryan pounced on top of Troy doing his best to keep his attention off the condoms. Apparently Ryan hadn't been helping much with the whole condom situation. But he kept on rubbing his boyfriend's back doing his best to make him feel better. Troy finally turned around and pulled Ryan closer until there face's were just a hair away from each other's and planted a heartfelt kiss on Ryan's lips.

Troy broke the kiss he had started and quickly added in,

"You know, it's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always there beside me."

And with that, the two boys locked lips once again.

**The End.**

****

* * *

You know overall, I'm pretty happy with the story and I have to say this chapter is definantly my favorite. I know you probably wanted to know how dinner at the Evan's would go, but I'll make that into a drabble sometime soon.

But I need to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed, alerted, and just read my story. Seriously it means the world to me. And to even get some IM's from people telling me how much they love the story seriously puts a smile on my face. Really you guys thank you so much. I also want to thank a couple of authors.

Dragon Pants: V-Babe, you're the best. Seriously who would've known I would've gotten to meet such a sweet person like you. I really don't know what I would've done without you. I love you too pieces! Seriously thank you so much for being there when I needed you.

TillThatTime: D-Dawg, you sexy thing. I know we haven't talked much, but you had one of the first TroyxRyan stories I had ever written. And you were a big inspiration for me to start writing here.

Dark Angel Kira: Kira, I love your stories. They're so wonderful! Plus your absolutley amazing!

FallingWithGrace: I know my writing can never compare to what you have, but you were another big inspiration and not only that, but you helped me out so much with my writing. With the helpful reviews you had left. Not too mention, your an amazing writer don't ever stop, you can definantly change the world with your talent.

OCP: Your stories kinda helped me get through some harsh times in my life. You knew exactly how to portray discrimination, confusion, love, pretty much everything. Your amazing at what you do. And don't ever stop.

ButterflyCutie88: Thank you so much for being there when ever I needed to vent about how hot Zac or Lucas is. And thanks for just being a wonderful person!

Mondler: April, you too are amazing. You always know how to make me smile whether its about degrassi or high school musical or anything. You just know exactly what to say. 3

sharpayxevans: Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews. You really helped me out too.

Weaksauce: I don't even know if you read my story and I've never actually had a conversation with you, but I have to say, it was because of you that I started writing again. Your After the Music fic is amazing. And not just that, your drabbles. They're so sweet and so romantic. And they're something I hope to one day feel.

Anyways I want to say thank you everyone! This seriously means so much to me. Now I just need to finish up everything I've started before I can start on to new ideas.

3333333


End file.
